Rebirth
by Bella's humanity
Summary: After Edward left her standing alone in the forest, Bella did not stay in Forks, but went to Florida with her mother. Now, five years later, a still heart-broken and pregnant Bella returns to Forks to face her past and discover new secrets.
1. Chapter 1: Coming Home

_

* * *

_

6/03/08- So this is my first stab at something like this. It's hard to get a story started, so bear with me.

_This story takes place approximately 5 years after Edward leaves Bella. Renee took Bella back to Florida and Edward never returned. Most of New Moon, and Eclispse never happened. _

_Bow down to Stephenie Meyer. She's the goddess, I merely worship her and play with her characters. I own nothing but the plot. _

* * *

I sighed and closed my eyes as I felt the plane start to descend

"Breathe, Bella," I thought to myself.

I had been nervous from the moment I had made my decision to return to Forks. In a sense, though, I had no choice. Charlie needed me to take care of him. His stroke had left the right side of his body almost totally paralyzed. He needed someone to take care of him. I was the only one that could, despite my condition.

Charlie needed me, so of course I obliged, despite the pain that torn at every seam and line of my heart, reopening the careful stitches I had sewn to close the holes, to no avail. I closed my eyes and wished the pain would go away. I willed the memories to stay locked away. I could barely hold them back and the tears they invoked.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach, seeking any source of comfort I could find. I flattened one of my hands on my stomach and felt a small, but strong, kick. Hopefully my baby would be stronger than I was. I felt weak and heartbroken. I hoped my baby would never have to go through what I have gone through.

The plane gave a shudder and my heart leaped. I didn't need danger following me already. I was already clumsy enough with my large belly. I didn't need anything else to worry about. I only had two months to go before a new set of worries.

My heart was still racing painfully as the plane came to a stop. As we started to unload, I started having flashbacks of my arrival to Forks five years ago. I had been upset and angry about moving in with Charlie, not knowing what awaited me as I stepped off the plane. Now I knew so much more. And I knew much more pain. But I couldn't let that stop me. Charlie needed me now more than ever, and I needed to be strong for my baby. I would need to be both a mother and a father to the child, so I needed to start now. I wanted to put my past behind me as much as possible, even though I knew that it was impossible to ever stop loving _him_.

As I made my way through the Port Angeles airport, I saw a familiar face stand out in the crowd.

"Bella!" he called out.

I smiled nervously as the man came toward me. A huge smiled covered his entire face, making me blush furiously. Although he was older, Jacob Black had the same warm eyes and sunny smile that I remembered. Only now he was a man, and there I was, pathetic and fat. When he finally reached me, I was able to see just how much he towered over me.

"Hi, Bella," he said, still grinning.

"Hey Jacob, thanks for picking me up."

"No problem. Wow, you look great!"

His sudden statement made me blush harder. I then noticed his eyes as they fell down to gaze at my stomach. Being pregnant was almost embarrassing for me. Even though I'm twenty-two, I still looked eighteen or nineteen. This caused many people to take one look at me and judge me, thinking I got knocked up by my boyfriend because I wasn't careful enough. But the worst part of that was that it was true. I did get knocked up. But I hated the thought of my baby having to live the impression that she or he was a mistake.

Jacob's voice awoke me from my reverie.

"Well I guess we should find your luggage and get going then. Come on, Bella."

I nodded and followed him as we maneuvered through the airport. Well at least my attempts to maneuver. I ran into several people on the way, although they apologized to me, since I was the pregnant one. Then I got the stares. I just ignored them and followed Jacob as we found my luggage and made our way to his car.

"So, Bella, what's new? I haven't seen you in ages," Jacob said as we pulled onto the highway. I already knew where this was headed.

"Not that much, Jake. I mean besides this," I said as I gestured to my stomach.

He looked over at me and grinned. "And if you don't mind my asking, how did that happen? Clearly, you didn't bring the father with you."

"That's because the father is dead."

"Oh. Geez, Bella I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright," I said softly. "You didn't know. And it happened a couple months ago. He died in a car crash. Some drunk driver ran a red light. He was on his way to propose to me."

"Oh, Bella, that's awful."

"Yeah, I suppose it is. I'm just sorry that my baby will never know their real father."

"Yeah that's a shame," he said. "How long were you guys together?"

"We were together for six months before I got pregnant. I was three months pregnant when he died. He was on his way to meet me. And when they searched him, they found an engagement ring in his pocket."

Jacob turned and looked at me. His eyes were full of the most sincere concern I had seen in a long time. At the funeral, everyone acted sympathetic, but no one seemed to care how I felt about everything. I was just the girlfriend. The knocked-up girlfriend at that. I had been the gossip at the funeral. Of course, that only invoked more stares. But I knew I deserved it. I wasn't half as sad as I should have been. I was sad that my baby wouldn't have a father, and I was sad that I lost a small source of comfort, but that's it. I never loved him. I knew I never would have, even if I had accepted his proposal. There was only one man I could ever love. And he didn't love me back.

After that, Jacob and I were silent for awhile. There just wasn't the need for conversation. It was only when we got closer to Forks that he spoke.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" he asked.

"I don't have a clue. I never asked."

"You are going to keep it, aren't you?"

"I plan to, Jake. I don't think I could give it up and not know what happened. If they got treated badly I'd feel guilty." I really would. And after all the comfort that this child has provided me, I don't think I could give them up. I need a new reason to live, or at least, something to distract me from the other reason, even though that was nearly impossible.

It was then that I realized the car had stopped. I was home. And despite the pain, and despite the responsibility and work I had before me, it felt good to be back.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Painful Memories

_I hope I don't seem too crazy so far! R&R_

_It's all Stephenie's. _

* * *

Jacob hopped out of the car and came around to open the door for me. If he hadn't been right there to catch me as I wobbled, I probably would have fallen flat in my face and on my stomach. Not so great.

"Thanks Jacob," I sighed.

"Man I remember your clumsiness from before. It must be really bad with a huge stomach. Poor Bella, how on earth did you survive?" he said with a chuckle.

"Honestly, Jake, I don't know. I got lucky, I guess. I just hope my baby is less clumsy then I am."

"You better hope so."

I grinned feebly. Jacob had always been one for a good laugh. I always felt so comfortable with him. He was so easy to talk to. I almost wished I could talk about the past, but I couldn't tell anyone about that. And I still didn't want to talk about it. It just would have been nice to have the option of doing so.

Jacob got my suitcase out of the trunk and carried to the door. I followed him and unlocked the house with key under the eave. Charlie never changed anything. I swung open the door and walked inside. Just as I thought, the house hadn't changed a bit, which was both good and bad. Good because it felt so familiar and like home. Bad because it dredged up so many memories of him. If I had allowed myself, I could have easily pictured him sitting on the couch or in the shabby chair of Charlie's. But I had deliberately locked away those memories for my own sanity. If I allowed myself to remember, I wouldn't have been able to function. The hole that he left was still there, so much right now that it felt like it was gaping open for all to see. I wrapped my arms around my chest and inhaled swiftly. I knew it wasn't going to get any better and that I would have to live through it for Charlie.

If Jacob noticed he didn't say anything about my behavior. He had followed me in and set my suitcase at the bottom of the steps. Then he sat down on the couch and motioned for me to sit next to him. I did and looked up at him. He had the most peculiar expression on his face, like something smelled badly, but I couldn't smell anything so I was quiet. It was then that I realized something was missing.

"Hey Jacob where is Charlie?" I asked.

"Ha ha, Bella did you think I'd forgot him? He's at my house with my dad. Billy can't get around much either, but he said he could manage Charlie for a few hours while I went to get you. He's been living with us since he got out of the hospital a week ago. That's why this place looks decent compared to mine."

"Oh Jake, I'm sorry. I should have come sooner." I didn't know that they had been taking care of him. I guess it was worse than I thought. I felt bad but I'd come as soon as could.

"Well should we go get him now?" I inquired.

"We could. You should take a minute to relax and get settled. You had a long flight," Jacob said, giving me a look that told he wanted me to do exactly what he said.

"But Billy…" I started.

"Billy is fine," Jacob countered. "I can call him if you want, but when I left them, there was a game on. I can guarantee you that they haven't moved an inch."

"Alright you win," I sighed in resignation. I didn't have anything in me that wanted to fight back. I was used to just giving in and giving up. Any will power I possessed left me when he left. I hugged my stomach.

"Does it kick?" Jacob asked when I did that.

I smiled feebly. "It kicks and moves all the time. It drives me crazy sometimes but it reminds me to keep going." I realized what I'd said too late, but thankfully Jacob didn't catch my reference to my misery.

"Can I?" he motioned with his hand toward my stomach.

"Sure."

I moved my arms away from my swollen belly. Jacob cautiously laid his large palm against it, making sure to apply only the smallest amount of pressure. His hand was enormous and brown and warm. Then we both felt a tiny kick. Jacob looked up at me in amazement. The baby kicked again, causing a smile to cover Jacob's face.

"Wow," he said. "That's just incredible."

We stayed like that for another minute before I decided that I wanted to take a shower before we got Charlie, since I probably wouldn't have time later. I told this to Jacob and he helped me get up and carried my suitcase upstairs. He followed behind me as a carefully ascended the stairs, holding on to the railing for dear life. These stairs brought back memories of many a fall. I wouldn't allow myself to remember whose arms I had usually fallen into.

I made it to the end of the hall and swung the door to my room open. If Jacob hadn't been there, I think I would have curled up into a ball on my bed and tried to repress all the pain that bombarded me as I gazed about my room. The memories that threatened to break the barrier were at their strongest here. I stepped inside and Jacob followed. I looked around. Just like the downstairs, Charlie hadn't touched anything since I had left. Some clothes were strewn on the floor from when Renee had packed for me, a time I didn't care to remember. I stayed numb.

I turned to find Jacob watching me studiously, with the same peculiar expression on his face as before, as if something smelled. I was too concerned with holding back my own pain to question him about it. But that wasn't the only thing that bothered him apparently.

"Bella, are you sure you're ok? It seems like something is wrong."

I sighed willing my voice to sound stronger than how I felt. "I'm okay Jake. I'm plenty good enough to take of Charlie and eventually the baby."

"But can you take care of yourself?" He almost seemed hesitant to ask, as if I would react badly to that question. I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't alright and that I couldn't take care of myself. My heart was long gone. I could feel the hole where it used to be throbbing in pain. But I couldn't tell him that. I couldn't tell anyone. So I put on a brave face.

"I'll be fine."

With this, I opened my suitcase that Jacob had set on the bed and took out my bathroom bag. "I'm getting a shower" I told him.

"Alright, I'll be downstairs then. There should be a contractor guy coming soon. He's going to install a bathroom on the first floor for Charlie. Did you know?"

That actually threw me off. "I had no idea." I had forgotten about that much. There was no way I could help Charlie get up the stairs. This is house would actually see change.

Before Jacob could say anything else, I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom. The sink had a layer of dust on top of it and my old bottle of strawberry shampoo stood half-used on the edge of the tub. Charlie had forgotten to throw it away. I picked up and threw it away, knowing the scent would invoke memories. I grabbed a clean towel and turned the water on so that the window and mirror fogged up from the steam. The water made my skin tingle with the heat. I closed my eyes and let everything fall away.

I didn't want to be here, I knew that much. Nothing in my life was what I wanted it to be. I didn't want to be pregnant, but I had no choice. People look at me and think 'How irresponsible.' I've seen the look. And I feel it too. I was always the responsible one, unlike Renee, who got pregnant with me young. I didn't even mean to have sex. I didn't really want to, but I did. Plus, a few drinks can change your mind.

I stopped that train of thought. I was done with that and I was never going back. Drinking away the pain didn't help and I wasn't proud of it. Luke, my child's father, had done his best to pull me away from it. And he did. And I did miss Luke. He was one of the nicest people I had ever met. He was the only one who had ever managed to get through and pull me out from drowning in my misery. He truly loved me and he would have done his best to make me happy. We made one mistake by getting a little drunk and a little carried away. Before I left Forks, I never dreamed of doing anything that stupid. But circumstances change. Still, getting pregnant was very unlike me. I knew I had disappointed Renee and Charlie.

I opened my eyes and came back to reality. The water was losing heat so I turned it off and stepped out of the shower. I didn't know how much time had passed nor did I care. I was grateful when that happened. Being in a daze was the closest I could get to having no pain. But it never seemed to last long enough.

I dried off and changed into a simple sundress. Jake was waiting on me. I threw my stuff into my room and slowly climbed down the stairs, hanging onto the railing for dear life. I managed to make it somehow.

Jacob was standing in the living room with a short, burly man. They seemed to be having an animated discussion, pointing at the wall and making references to the paper in the man's hand.

"Bella," Jake greeted me, "This is Mr. Kings. He's going to put in the bathroom. Mr. Kings this is Bella Swan."

"Howdy," Mr. Kings said in a strong southern drawl. "Me and Jake here pretty much got it all figured out and I can have it done in two days. We just need you to approve our plans." He held the paper toward me. Not much of it made sense. He pointed to the wall across from me. "I want to build it here so it sticks out from the back of the house. I'll build it nice and big with a tub and everything. You can pick out the stuff." I scanned the list of matching sinks, tubs, and toilets and picked the first one that caught my eye. I didn't care that much and neither would Charlie. Then I picked out a few cabinets and signed some forms and all was done. The man tipped his hat towards me and left.

Jake grinned at me. "There, that wasn't too bad. But I guess that means Charlie has to stay at my place for a few more days."

I grimaced because I had forgotten about that. "Oh Jake, I'm sorry I forgot. I can work something out…" I protested but he cut me off.

"Bella, it is fine. That gives you a chance to fix up the place and do what you need to do around here. You can even come and hang out in La Push that makes you feel better. But really, don't worry about it."

"You sure, Jake?"

"I'm positive. But we do have to get back to them, just in case. You ready to go?"

I looked around, but realized I'd left my purse upstairs.

"I forgot something upstairs, let me grab it."

I headed for the stairs before Jake could do it for me. I went to my room and grabbed my purse. I was about to leave when I noticed the window was open. That was strange since I didn't remember leaving it open. I walked over and shut it, gazing out at the woods as I did so. I could have sworn I saw a glimpse of something moving in the trees. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. I was probably just imagining things. I would not allow myself to do that. I returned downstairs to where Jake was. As we walked outside to the car, I watched him make a face and wrinkle his nose.

"What's wrong Jacob?"

He glanced over at me with a worried, but hard look in his eyes, but relaxed as he saw my expression.

"Nothing, Bella I'm fine," he said as his head swiveled to look back at the entrance to the forest.

Little did I know that "nothing" was going to change my life. Again.


	3. Chapter 3: Untold Secrets

_I am so sorry this took so long! I have been busy like crazy from going to Germany to a million other things. So it might not be great but I wanted to get it up ASAP so sorry if there are some mistakes. I'll try to update soon, but I'm going away again and Breaking Dawn is almost here!!_

_I claim nothing as my own but the plot. It's all Stephenie's. _

* * *

Jacob looked slightly flustered as we got into the car

Jacob looked slightly flustered as we got into the car. I thought of asking him what was wrong, but I didn't have the willpower. Willpower was something that seemed to have left me when _he_ left me. So many things left me, like happiness, reason, and my heart. I couldn't go on.

As we pulled out of my driveway, Jacob caught me looking at him. "What?" he said.

I sighed and decided against saying anything about it. "Nothing."

"Bella, I know you and it's not nothing. I can see it in you eyes. Please just tell me."

I conceded. "It isn't much Jacob, you just seemed frustrated or something. I just wanted to know why."

He immediately hardened. I saw a defensive mask take over his face. It was then I knew that he was hiding something from me. But what, I had not the slightest idea.

"Jacob, please talk to me. I just want to help." I looked away, not wanting to see his reaction. But I heard him sigh and as I gazed at him, his face contorted. He looked like he was struggling with an invisible foe.

"Bella," he said but kept looking at the road. "It's not something I can tell you. It's not my secret to tell, I'm sorry. There's so much about me you don't know, that I can't say."

At this last thing he clenched his teeth together, almost as if someone was stopping him.

I knew exactly what he meant though. I was harboring a secret that wasn't mine as well, no matter how much I wanted to tell Jake so that finally, someone could know.

But his secret actually sparked in me some curiosity, which took me a minute to recognize and put a name to because it had been so long since I had felt it, much less anything else. I tried not to feel much these days. But I honestly was interested. Jacob had a secret? Now I wanted to know. I looked over at Jake again.

The little Jacob Black that I knew was gone, I could see that. His skin was still the same beautiful russet color and his hair came to just above his shoulder in thick, silky black strands. However, his face was slightly longer and leaner as well. He had a firm resolve in his gaze, like nothing could faze him. But there was also a sense of wisdom in the way he spoke and a measured calmness about him. Calm, but at the same time he looked like he was always on the defense, waiting for something to jump out and attack him. I couldn't fathom why though.

We spent the rest of the car ride in silence. Holding conversations was not something I tried to do, but with Jacob, it didn't seem as hard. I found myself actually concentrating on the words and their possible meanings. I was actually intrigued. I hadn't felt this alive in so long. Was it because I was back in Forks or was it because of Jacob?

After what seemed like the longest car ride ever, we pulled up in front of little house that belonged to Jake and his dad, Billy Black. Billy must have heard the car pull up and came to the front door to greet us. I saw him wave as Jacob came around to help me down from the car. Thankfully he remembered my clumsiness, otherwise that could have been a potential accident.

As we walked up to the house, Billy greeted us.

"Hello Bella, it's so nice to see you after all this time. I know Charlie is anxious to see you."

"Thanks Billy, it's nice to see you too."

I noticed his eyes went directly to my rounded belly as Jacob shut the door behind us.

"I see congratulations are in order, Bella," Billy said with a smile. I could see the questions in his eyes already. He was no different from anyone else, completely curious and wanting to know every detail. But there was also a compassion beset in his eyes, almost like he could see right through me and know everything. I knew Billy Black wasn't one to judge so quickly.

I smiled and thanked him. "Where's Charlie?" I asked.

"In here," Billy said as he turned to wheel into the living room.

There he was, reclining on the old couch. Charlie was too young to be like this. Five years plus a stroke made him look so much older. There were lines under his eyes and creases at their corners. The left side of his face sagged slightly as a result from the stroke. Despite all that and his pain, when he saw me, his eyes lit up and he half smiled.

"Bella! You don't know how happy I am to see you, kiddo," he said with some difficulty since the left half of his mouth wasn't exactly working yet. But still, that surprised me since Charlie was not a man of many words. I knew he loved me and he must have missed me like crazy. I had missed my dad as well.

"Hey, Dad. How are you?" I managed a smile for him.

"Well, I've seen better days. I just hate not being able to move very much. The numbness is frustrating," he said with a scowl since he had trouble getting out that last word.

Jacob spoke up for the first time then. "We talked to the contractor, Charlie. He says it will only take him a few days to put in a new bathroom for you. We got everything taken care of."

"And you are welcome to stay here until it is finished," Billy added.

"I doubt Bella could manage to help you up the stairs to use the bathroom," Jacob said with a chuckle. I stuck my tongue out at him for that.

Turns out, Billy had already ordered a couple of pizzas for all of us, so I stayed for dinner. I felt so relaxed with the Blacks. It just felt so right, like this was my true home. I was talking and laughing along with everyone else. And Charlie was just so happy to see me and have me there.

After dinner, Jacob and I decided to walk down to First Beach. I hadn't been there in so long. There was a nagging inside me telling me I shouldn't go, because it was going to dredge up memories I had locked away. This had been the place where Jacob had told me the stories and I had first learned about _them_. I still couldn't bring myself to think of their name or what they were. It was much too painful. But somehow, Jacob kept the searing pain away. His presence seemed to keep me together. I didn't feel like I was falling apart.

"Bella," Jacob started as we walked down the beach. He looked at me with a gentle expression, like his hard shell had melted away for a moment.

"Are you ok? Ever since you've been back, it seems like something is hurting you. Is it still…him?" So Jacob remembered. I wasn't fooling him.

"It is. It always will be. Love like that doesn't go away, Jake. But I tell myself that I have to keep going, at least for my baby." I rested my hands on my stomach and felt a small kick, which continually reminded me to live.

"How can you hang on to that though, Bells? Have you even tried letting go? Moving on?" he asked with a bit of desperation.

"I don't know. I keep living day after day, but my heart still feels like it is missing." I had sat down on a log and wrapped my arms around my stomach. Jacob sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He was so warm, despite the chill from the night air.

He whispered in my ear so softly that it could have been the wind speaking to me. "Bella, you can never move on if you don't let go. Maybe you should try instead of holding on to something that can never be. And if he left you, then he obviously has issues, because you deserve so much more."

His hand reached across to my face and wiped away the tears I hadn't even realized were coming down my face.

"Well whatever you decide, Bells, I'm always here. I always have been, even though you've been gone."

We sat and watched the sun set. I felt so conflicted. His words made sense, but I could never stop loving him. It was impossible. But he was right I had never tried. I didn't want to. As the stars came into visibility, I wondered if there was more than one reason for me coming back to Forks.

Maybe that reason was Jacob Black. Even though I came back to help Charlie, maybe I was the one who really needed the help.


	4. Chapter 4: The La Push Pack

_Alright so all your patience has paid off, I'm updating with a nice, long, eventful chapter. Although, with the release of Breaking Dawn, I'm sure you didn't mind all that much. That would have to be the reason this took so long. I got caught up in the excitement too, and I must say, the book was amazing, as always, but very surprising. I shall say no more. But anyways, here it is! And sorry if I missed anything editing, I have yet to find a beta and I figured I'd kept all y'all waiting long enough. Read and review!_

_Oh, and I am continuing this story, despite the events in Breaking Dawn. Nothing in my story has changed and I will continue of course. Edward is still not the father. I can't say much more in case people haven't read it. I don't want to be a spoiler. But don't go assuming_ **anything**_about my story because of the book. Technically, I'm disregarding it, as I am most of NM and Eclipse. _

_Disclaimer: Of course they're Stephanie Meyer's characters and such. I only play with them a little. _

* * *

Two weeks had come and gone in the blink of an eye. I had finally gotten Charlie back into the house, once the bathroom was installed. Mr. Kings was true to his word and had everything done in two days, with the help of his men. As soon as he finished, Jacob helped me move Charlie back in. Charlie seemed happy to be back at home, but he was always restless, hating not being able to move very much or not without help. He practically lived on the couch, doing nothing but watch games. Somehow there was always one on and he never got too bored. At least he was able to get into his wheel chair and go to the bathroom himself now. But he was having trouble talking. He knew the words, but it was getting his mouth to cooperate that was the problem. Moving around was still a hassle, but it was coming along better than the talking, since Charlie was never one for many words.

If he wasn't busy staring at the television, Charlie would stare at me. There were two different stares. The first broke my heart because he would try so hard just to talk, and then just give me a look that broke my heart because he couldn't get it right. I hated seeing him like that. He also looked at me like that because I knew he had missed me. I think me leaving had caused him to fall apart a little, since he didn't know what to do with me when I was such a mess.

The second stare was one that burned a hole right through my stomach. I don't think he could get over just how irresponsible I had been. But, being Charlie and now with being impaired, he never said a word. I think that having me home with him beat out that.

Charlie slept a lot these days, so I was able to get out when I needed to. At first, I mostly stayed at home, but that proved difficult since my memories always seemed ready to burst. So I often drove to places in town, especially since I needed to find a job. With Charlie not working, I had to find a way to support us. I had graduated from college with a degree in English and in education, meaning the logical place for me to work would be at Forks High School. It took me awhile to get the courage to even go there to see if they were hiring, because that held almost as many memories as home did. But my options were low, and so was money, so I had no choice but to inquire for a teaching position. Luckily enough, my old teacher was had recently retired, so they had an opening for me. After a meeting or two and the necessary paperwork, I was hired. I would teach a summer course on the Victorian era at a nearby community college until the school year started. The course would last two weeks and start in August. Since it was the middle of July, I figured Charlie and I would be okay until then, since he was receiving some kind of pension for not being able to work and there were only two of us to support for the time being.

With the rest of my free time, I usually went down to La Push to see Jake, since Charlie liked to go too and visit with Billy. They couldn't fish yet but they had just as much fun watching sports. I spent all my time with Jacob. We would do various activities, but mostly I liked to watch him fix his cars. He had put together a total of five now, and sold three of them for a good amount of money. When he wasn't building cars he was fixing them. He worked at the auto shop in Forks. He had sped through college in three short years and was now earning a good living for him and Billy.

Today, Jacob wanted me to meet all of his friends. I had protested at first, thinking of how they would just stare at me, but he wouldn't let me refuse and eventually I caved. He said everyone was meeting up at Sam and Emily Uley's house for dinner and that I was included. He said he told Emily they'd get there early so I wasn't overwhelmed with meeting everyone all at once. We were in the car on our way over when Jacob said, "I think you'll really like Emily. She's the nicest person ever, well after you of course." I turned pink at that and protested, "I am not Jacob. I bet I could find plenty of people nicer than me. You're just biased."

He let out a husky laugh and said to me, "Well maybe I am a little biased, but you're still pretty nice. Give yourself some credit, Bells."

I gave him a small smile, something which was rare in my case. I hardly ever smiled since _he_ left, but I noticed that I had been smiling a lot more when I was with Jacob. It seemed to be easier around him.

We finally pulled up in front of Sam and Emily's house. I was very nervous even though Jacob kept tell me I shouldn't be. As we got out of the car, we were met by a very beautiful, very pregnant woman. Emily greeted us with a half smile. It was until we got closer that I noticed the three dark red lines that covered the one side of her face. I would have to ask Jacob how she got those later. But looking past them, I saw the flawlessness of her light brown skin and the kindness in her warm brown eyes.

As we reached her Jacob introduced us. "Hey, Emily. This is Bella, and Bells, this is Emily, Sam's wife. Clearly she's about to become a mother too."

She smiled at me and said "Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you. Jacob has told us all so much about you."

I blushed. "Thank you, it is nice to meet you to, and congratulations on your baby."

"Actually, it's babies. We're having twins. But I've still got three months to go," Emily said proudly.

"Wow, that's great." I managed another smile. "I'm only having one, and I have two months to go."

"That's wonderful, Bella. Oh sorry, where are my manners? Please, come inside. I've got dinner almost ready for everyone. They should be here soon."

We followed Emily inside. Her home was bigger than Jacob and Billy's but not too much. It had a very homey feeling to it, with warm colors decorating the walls, and bright paintings on the walls. The place was squished with two couches and several chairs in the living room, then a long table that took up the dining room and part of what seemed to be an office area that contained a small desk supporting a laptop and cluttered stacks of paper. The only other furniture was a small bookshelf overflowing with books. I took notice of the Jane Austen books. Emily caught me looking and smiled.

"I just love getting lost in a good Jane Austen book, don't you?" she said to me.

"I do, she's one of my favorite," I retorted.

"I heard you're an English teacher at the high school, yes?"

"I am. I love books. I get lost in them. They let me forget."

She looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Forget what?"

It felt like my stomach had dropped to my feet.

"Forget life, of course," Jacob said for me. He caught my hesitation and recovered for me.

"Of course," Emily said. "I completely agree." And with that, she excused herself to the kitchen to check on dinner.

I failed to mention to her that I stopped reading Jane Austen and any other romance novels five years ago. I couldn't handle them.

I looked up at Jacob. "Thanks," I whispered. He smiled and said, "Anytime." I loved how Jacob just knew, and I didn't have to say anything.

Shortly after, everyone else arrived at the house. I met Jacob's friends, Quil and Embry who came in together. They were followed by Jared and his wife Kim, along with Paul and his fiancée Rachel, who also happened to be Jacob's sister. I had met her before when I used to visit Charlie in the summers, but it had been a long time since I'd seen her. Then Seth Clearwater, son of Charlie's late best friend Harry, who had died four years ago, came in. He seemed younger than the rest of the guys. He said his sister Leah and their mother, Sue, went out for the day and hadn't come home yet so they weren't coming. There wasn't enough room for anyone else, so Billy and Charlie had opted to stay at Billy's place and order a pizza. Besides, Charlie wasn't in the best shape for large crowds just yet.

I was quickly introduced to everyone, but apparently they already seemed to know a lot about me, or at least the men did.

Quil gave me a smile at my surprised look. "It's ok Bella. It's just that Jacob talks about you a lot. We feel like we know you."

Jacob grinned sheepishly. "It's true, Bells. I can't help it. I wanted everyone to meet you."

I blushed furiously at this and Quil let out a laugh. Still, I already liked him. But he had this far away look in his eyes, like his mind was somewhere else all the time.

Right then, Sam came home. Everyone acknowledged him with some sort of respect. I guessed because it was his house. But Sam only had eyes for one person: Emily. He made a beeline for her, wrapped his arms around her from behind, and placed a kiss tenderly on her neck, and then on her cheek. She turned to put her arms around his neck so he could kiss her on her lips. Watching them envelop each other in their love caused me to almost break. I wrapped my arms around my stomach in hopes to hold myself together. Suddenly, Jake was there, putting his arm around me and hugging me to his body. The warmth of him seeped through me and I could bear it. I still turned away from them as he knelt down do that he could put his ear to her belly and rub the spot where he felt a nudge. But with Jacob there, I didn't feel like I was falling to pieces. It was a little easier to breathe.

Dinner was served after that. I don't think I've seen anyone eat the way those men do. Emily made enough food for more than thirty people, yet it was gone in a flash. Of course, the girls did get their fair share, but the boys were pigs. There was no other word for it. I almost let out a giggle when Embry tried shoving three hotdogs in his mouth at the same time directly following a large amount of baked beans, all because Jacob had challenged him by doing it first. After a delicious dessert of blackberry cobbler and several homemade pies, the boys ran outside with a football and began a game, while the women stayed inside to help Emily clean up, but not before gushing over both her and me.

"Oh Bella," Rachel said, "Do you know what you're having? Do you mind if I…?" She motioned her hand towards my stomach.

"You can. He or she kicks all the time. And I don't know what I'm having. I guess I'm going to wait until he or she comes out to know."

"Oh, I couldn't wait another second," Emily said. "And Sam and I were ecstatic when we found out we were having twins. One boy, one girl."

Her face was lit with expectant joy. She was glowing with that sort of happiness pregnant women get before they lose all sleep from having a newborn. As much as I already loved and wanted my baby, I don't think I could ever glow. Not like I was. But I put on the face that hopefully covered all my scars and wounds up while the women took turns feeling Emily's and my stomachs. Rachel knelt down to put her ear to my belly and looked down so that all I could see was her midnight black hair next to me. My heart stuttered and I slipped, imagining Alice pressing her ear to my belly instead. I could see her looking up at me and smiling, almost as if it were _his_ child. Two impossibilities. And I couldn't handle it.

"Excuse me," I mumbled, doing my best to keep my tears at bay until I got out the door. I walked as fast as I was able but it wasn't enough.

"Bella?" Rachel and Emily said together, with confused and worried expressions decorating theirs and Kim's faces.

I hurried down to First Beach without managing to fall somehow, since it was hard to see through the blinding tears. I made it to mine and Jacob's log before I completely fell apart. I sat there sobbing dreadfully, not caring if anyone saw. I barely noticed when a pair of warm arms pulled me into their embrace.

Jacob gently kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair.

"Shh, Bella honey, it's going to be alright. I've got you, I promise."

I hiccuped loudly and my breathing hitched several times, but I believed him, and then I slowly started to put myself back together as much as possible, and with Jacob, that was much more possible then I ever imagined.

Jacob and I stayed on First Beach until the stars made their appearance. The sky looked like someone had scattered infinite amounts of glitter in it. It was beautiful.

We were sitting on our log. Jacob had his arm around me and I had leaned my head on his shoulder. The tears had finally stopped coming and I felt more relaxed. Jacob was warm, despite the chill in the air. I had my hands pressed against my stomach, feeling the gymnastic display my baby was putting on. I gently took Jacob's other hand and placed it on my stomach so he could feel too.

"Wow, Bella. That's incredible. It must drive you crazy with all that kicking."

"It keeps me up more than I like, but I don't usually mind it," I said with a slight smile.

It was quiet for a minute, until, suddenly, I could hear a loud howling that seemed to be coming from somewhere nearby. I jumped a little and Jacob's head snapped up to attention as his arm tightened around me. I turned to look at him, his eyes alert and his eyebrows furrowed. I followed his gaze toward the woods nearby. I could hear a movement, and it was close. Jacob jumped up and pulled me up from the log.

"Jacob! What's the matter?" I said in a panicked voice. I could tell that something was wrong.

"We have to get out of hear Bella. And fast."

His tone scared me. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew that I couldn't run, at least not very quickly.

"Jake, I can't run. Look at me!" I said as he started to pull me along.

He looked at me and said, "Sorry, Bells, I forgot. Come on I'll carry you!"

I looked at him with an incredulous expression. "Jake you can't…" I started but he had already placed his arm behind my back and was using the other to support my legs. He had me cradled against his chest and started running like I weighed nothing at all.

"Jake, how can you…"

"I can't explain Bells. Just trust me, I'm okay. We just need to get out here now."

"Jacob!" I said a little more loudly. Fear colored my voice. "What is going on?"

"Something's happening. And it's not so good. I can't say much more…unless you know about…_them._"

"Them?"

"Yes, them, you know exactly who I'm talking about. They're why you were crying. I know."

My heart stuttered and my voice wouldn't work. I just couldn't believe he knew. And he never told me. I was speechless, my face paler than usual.

Jacob had suddenly gotten fierce and angry. "The bloodsuckers," he said with a snarl.

My mouth dropped and my heart stopped.

"The what? I…I don't know what you're talking about," I stuttered.

He rolled his eyes. "Bella, we both know that you're a terrible liar. I know you know what _they_ are. Don't make me say their name, because I know you don't like it."

I closed my eyes. How could Jacob know, and how could he read me so well.

I tried to form words. "Jake, I…"

"I know, I know, it wasn't your secret so you couldn't tell. I get it. You still probably won't admit it, but I know. But right now I need to get you out of here now!"

But now was too late, because we turned around and saw a huge animal come out of the woods. I gasped.

"Jacob?!"

It was as big as a horse, but covered in thick brown fur. It stopped as soon as it saw Jacob and me. I froze, thinking I was going to die. The huge creature let out a low growl and a snarl, and then turned back into the woods.

"Well Bella, now you know my secret," Jacob whispered.

"Your what??"

"My secret. Bella, do you know what that was?"

"Clearly not." I was afraid to know.

"Bella, that was a werewolf. Actually that was Quil, and he didn't mean to do that. He's going to be in an awful lot of trouble with Sam for that. But at least I can tell you now. It's what I am. What we are."

I was rendered speechless once more. I also hadn't realized that we'd still be running. We made it back to Sam's house. Seth ran out to meet them.

"Jacob, Sam says to get her home then come join us," he said.

"No," Jacob said fiercely. "I'm running around her house. I won't let her get hurt."

Seth shook his head. "It's orders, Jake. We need you. She'll be fine. Well, maybe. What's wrong with her?"

Jacob grimaced. "She saw Quil. I mean really saw him."

"Oh no. Sam's going to be so pissed."

"Yeah tell me about it."

I finally came to my senses. "Jake, I can drive myself home. Really. Don't worry about it. Go do…well, what you have to." I wasn't about to say go become a werewolf. I could barely think the word.

Jacob gave me a worried look. "You sure Bells? No you won't be. Bloodsuckers. I can't take that risk."

I was taken aback. "What do they have to do with anything?"

"Jacob," Seth whined.

"I can't now, Bells, but let's just say we take care of them. I'll explain more later, I promise. Call Emily or Billy if anything happens, and I'll be there."

The only thing I could do was nod as he ran off with Seth. It had all happened so fast.

Before I knew it, I was home. I just wanted to collapse into a deep sleep and forget everything I just learned and everything I had ever known about mythical creatures. I dashed upstairs to my room shut the door behind me.

When I turned around, my heart stopped, and then picked up at lightening speed. I couldn't feel my body and my head was light. Suddenly it seemed as if the world had stopped. My heart was whole, but I couldn't breathe.

Edward Cullen was standing in my room.

* * *

_There I got Edward back for you. Happy? Hee hee. Reviews reviews! _


	5. Chapter 5: Two Halves of a Whole

_This scene was tough to do. I don't know if I got it right. Please please please let me know! I really appreciate in-depth reviews! You guys keep me going believe it or not. _

_Musical inspiration for this one comes from Paramore, Jack's Mannequin, and Flyleaf. _

_Dark Blue- JM; There for you-Flyleaf; My Hero-Paramore; Until Tomorrow-Paramore; Circles-Paramore; All Around You (Acoustic)-Flyleaf. _

_And of course, I promise I'm not stealing anything from Stephenie. She's my hero. _

_9/22- I had a few grammatical errors pointed out to me so I went back and fixed them, and ended up tweaking the whole chapter, adding things here and there to make it a little better. I don't know if you'll catch them if you read this before, but it's the little things that count!_

* * *

Edward stood in my room

Edward stood in my room. Edward, Edward Cullen was right there in front of me. I couldn't move; I couldn't breathe. My eyes found his glorious golden ones, and I felt everything fall back into place. I could feel my heart beating for the first time in so long. It was faster than I was used to and I felt lightheaded. He looked at me for what seemed like an eternity while I just hung in the balance. Then finally he whispered,

"Bella."

I was overcome by darkness.

I felt a cool hand on my forehead and another on the inside of my wrist, but I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to wake up from what seemed like a too-real dream. He couldn't really be here with me, in my room. Suddenly, I felt his icy hand place the lightest of pressures on my swollen belly, feeling gently. My baby kicked for him. I heard him inhale sharply and I opened my eyes. His eyes flashed to my face, and his hand moved away so fast it blurred.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I didn't know you were awake."

I couldn't find my voice. I just wanted to listen to his and remember it so I wouldn't forget it once he left. I winced at that thought and I could almost feel the cracks in my heart coming back.

"Bella? Please say something. Let me know you're okay at least. Are you alright? Why were you crying? And you're…you're…" he said as his eyes fell back to my stomach. I think that's the first time I had ever heard him falter and be at a loss for words.

I took a deep breath, inhaling his sweet natural fragrance, making me even more lightheaded.

I still couldn't find my voice.

"Bella, please," he said in earnest. "I still can't read your mind; it kills me not to know. Please tell me what you're thinking."

I remembered. How could I forget anything about him?

I took another deep breath through my mouth this time, trying to assemble my incoherent thoughts.

"I…I'm fine. There was just…a situation at..at La Push that's all." I was surprised how casually I could just talk, how easily it came out. But I shuddered at the memory of the huge wolf.

"What happened, Bella?" he said in a worried voice, like he could be worried about me. Yeah, right.

"Well, I found out about…about…" I couldn't bring myself to say the word, just like I could barely say vampire. Only this was harder, newer, stranger, because they were still human.

"Oh," Edward said, clearly relieved. But then his features hardened again.

"Bella, what were you doing hanging out with young werewolves?! Don't you know how dangerous that is? You could have been hurt or even killed!"

My mouth hung open. I couldn't believe him. I was angry for him pretending to care. I struggled to sit up, not an easy task when you're still lightheaded and pregnant. He grabbed my elbow to help but I yanked it away, despite the electricity that ran through my arm. I glared at him.

"Who are you to say how dangerous they are? They are still human! And…"

"And you don't really know anything about them do you?" he interrupted. "I do. I know. They're volatile creatures, controlled by their emotions. They're not safe, especially for someone as danger-prone as you! You could get hurt!" he was almost yelling at that point.

I was getting tired of him saying things he didn't mean because I knew he didn't really care if I got hurt or not. He didn't love me. I didn't notice the tears spilling over until they started falling on my stomach. I couldn't look at him.

"Oh, Bella, don't cry. Please, I didn't mean to get angry. I'm just concerned with your safety."

"Edward," I almost choked on his name. "Why are you here?"

He looked shocked for a second at my total change of topic, then looked away.

"Bella, I…I just couldn't stay away. I heard you had come back to Forks and…I don't know. I wanted, no, I needed to see you. But I couldn't bring myself to face you, not after what I'd done. But clearly, you've been happy and you found someone to make you happy." His gaze landed on my stomach again.

I looked away. I couldn't bear to look straight into his eyes. I'd drown if I did.

"You're wrong," I whispered. "There isn't anyone that's made me happy besides you. Ever. This," I placed a hand on my stomach, "was an accident, and besides, he's dead."

His eyes widened. Then he stared at me with a mix of compassion and hope. He started to reach for me, but then quickly drew his hand back.

"Bella, I'm so sorr…"

"Please _don't_ say you're sorry. I'm tired of everyone saying that! I'm not sorry. I didn't love him. I never could. It's impossible to love someone else when you've already given your heart away."

I couldn't believe I had just said that. As if he wanted to hear I still loved him so desperately. Nothing had changed. Nothing would ever change for me.

"Oh, Bella," he whispered, his voice like chimes on the wind. Oh, how I had missed his voice!

I looked at him. I figured if I was going to be ripped apart I might as well take in what I could. I studied his gorgeous face while it was all silent for a moment. Of course he hadn't changed a bit, but still it was breathtaking. I literally couldn't breathe. He was perfect with his marble-smooth white skin and defined cheekbones. His nose was straight and perfect. If I stared at his full, perfect lips any longer than I would want to kiss him. I looked at the tuft of bronze hair that fell across his forehead and wanted to brush it back, but didn't. I saved his eyes for last, because as soon as I looked into them I lost all thoughts and my breath. I felt my eyes release more tears. How had I lived without him for so long? He had no equal. There was no one else whom I could ever love. If I fell apart when he left last time, I would be even worse now, because I knew he wouldn't stay. He didn't love me. I couldn't find my lungs.

His expression became worried.

"Breathe, Bella."

I did. He broke my trance but continued to gaze into my eyes. He seemed to be almost as hypnotized as I was, but that was impossible. I wouldn't even begin to let myself hope.

"Edward," I barely whispered. "Why did you really come back? And when are you leaving?"

He was quiet for a minute. My world hung by a thread in that silence. My life depended on his answer, or at least, my heart did.

"Bella, the truth is…I lied to you." He looked away again, his angel face twisting in pain.

"Bella, I did the most horrendous thing of my entire existence. I told you I didn't love you. Nothing could be more false in this entire world, yet you believed me. You doubted every single 'I love you' that I had ever uttered, and that tore me apart. But I had to let you go, for your own sake. Your humanity and your safety were much too precious to put in danger by my presence. I couldn't bear it, despite how much I needed you. I could never let you be hurt on my account. So I left to protect you. But I have regretted every single second of it. I have missed you and longed for you with every single fabric of my being. Bella, how could you believe that I ever stopped loving you? How?! I can still see it your eyes now, and I can see the hurt I have caused you. I'll never forgive myself, no matter how long I live. I'm an idiot!"

I started sobbing.

He brought his hands to my face and cradled it gently, wiping away the tears with his icy cold fingertips.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. I have never stopped loving you and I never will. To answer your question, I am here because I could not stand to be away from you any longer and if you'll have me, I will stay forever. Unless, that is, you want me to leave."

I sobbed harder,v but my heart leaped with joy. He loved me! Edward loved me! But how was that possible? He seemed sincere, but he'd left me. A little voice inside my head told me I should be angry at him for doing this to me, but I could find no anger for him. I could only find relief and unconditional love. I wanted him back, no questions asked, but I was also very skeptical. Could he leave again? I wouldn't be able to bear it. The fear burned like a fire inside me.

He noticed my hesitation.

"Bella, if you don't want me, I understand. I'd try to win you over again, but I'd never force you to be with me. If you want, I'll leave, if I knew that that would make you happy."

"No!" I nearly shouted. "Don't leave, please. I couldn't bear it. Edward, I've been so desperately broken until this very moment. When you left, so did my heart. It's always been yours and always will be. I love you! Please, I won't survive if you leave."

He smiled and his golden eyes danced with joy.

I was on fire. I still had that fear, but I buried it for the moment. My golden prince was back!

Edward still had my face in his hands. He drew it closer to his. I knew what came next.

He closed the distance, putting his lips on mine. I came alive. Every moment of pain was worth this kiss. I was repaired, made whole. I was on fire. My arms wrapped around his neck and he leaned into the kiss with a hunger unlike anything I'd ever known. I could just believe for that second that he had missed me like I missed him. I knew he'd been just as empty as I had. But now we were two halves made whole, perfect for each other.

For just a moment, the world was quiet. There was no one but him and I. We were on fire.

He pulled away and I groaned. He gave me a smile and kissed me lightly.

"Don't worry, love. I'm never leaving you again."

I pulled him back to me. I wasn't done kissing him.

* * *

_I'm so scared I didn't get this part right. I have no beta and I did it in a hurry. It might be too much like the reunion in New Moon but I hope not. I tried not to make it like that. But I just don't think Bella could get mad at Edward. Her love just erases it and makes her take him back right away, at least that's how I see it. Please let me know what you think, I'm desperate! And don't worry, Jake will come back and make a scene shortly._


	6. Chapter 6: The Confrontation

_9/21/08_

_I'm so so so so so so so sorry! I've been so busy that I haven't had a second to write! College applications and essays and SATs are taking over my life! But I got a severe lecture from my friend telling me to update. So I did. _

_This one is dedicated to my friend **Zee Zee Floppie Fiish **who has had the strangest wish to hear Jacob yell "Ridiculous!" _

_Enjoy! _

* * *

I was having some trouble breathing

I was having some trouble breathing. I always did when Edward kissed me. And he was kissing me. His breath came out in sweet whispers on my face as his lips left mine and trailed across my jaw line down to me throat. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"Oh, Bella," he whispered. "What I've done is completely unforgivable. I made the worst mistake of my entire existence. And I only did it for you safety, but it seems all I did was hurt you more. I'm so sorry. But Bella, you must know that I have always loved you. I was in agonizing pain up until this moment. There are no words to justify this. And there are no words to say how much I've missed you. It was so much more than just missing you, Bella. My heart is still, yet this felt like it had been ripped out of my chest, with an unceasing blood flow. You have always had my heart, love, always."

He kissed my throat and I shivered. My heart soared.

"I felt the same," I murmured gently. "My heart was missing. You took it with you. How could I have been happy without you, Edward, when you are my happiness? You are everything to me. Please, don't ever leave me. Not again. I won't be able to survive."

The tears started flowing down my cheeks again. Even though he had said he wouldn't leave and he loved me, I was still so scared he would leave. I couldn't shake that fear, and I couldn't shake the nightmare of the Edward-less world I'd been living in. I wept.

"Bella, my Bella, I'll never leave you again. My whole existence is devoted to you, love, now and forever. Please don't cry. I'm here. I have you."

He took my face gently in his hands and kissed the tears away, then kissed my lips again, with a deeply buried hunger that had been shut away for years. I could feel all the memories of past kisses coming back. They were nothing compared to this. He was gentle, yet persistent as he pressed his cool lips to mine, longing to deepen the kiss, but forbidden to. I wrapped my arms around his neck and drew myself as close to him as I could with my huge stomach. Even though the baby was kicking wildly, tumbling and turning like a little gymnast, it couldn't distract me now, but Edward felt it. He broke our kiss and leaned down to rest his cheek to my stomach. His hand lightly rubbed my belly where he had felt a kick and he smiled.

"You know, little one, you have the most amazing mother. Just wait until you meet her. I promise you'll love her. She's the most beautiful creature to behold. And the kindest, bravest, most perfect woman ever."

I sobbed. Edward was talking to my baby. For minute, I could pretend it was his.

"BANG!"

I jumped at the sound of the front door being slammed shut. Edward blurred as he jumped up into a crouching position in front of me.

"Bella?"

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's just Jacob, Edward," I said.

"It's just a werewolf," he snarled back, making me flinch. He instantly looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, it's just that they are dangerous, Bella."

"As I recall, vampires are pretty dangerous too," I argued.

"Bella? Is someone else here?" Jake called from the stairs.

"Oh God, Edward, what do I tell him?" I didn't think of what would happen when Jacob found Edward here, but I could imagine it wouldn't be pretty.

Before Edward could formulate an answer, there was a knock at my bedroom door.

"Bella? I'm coming in, okay?"

"Jake, no!"

Too late.

Jacob's eyes were locked on Edward. His mouth dropped for a fraction of a second then snapped shut.

"Bella, what is he doing here?" he said through clenched teeth. He started to shake.

"Back up, Bella, he's not stable," Edward said, moving closer to me.

"Oh like you care about her safety, you bloodsucker!" Jacob was about to break.

"Stop Jacob," I pleaded. "It's not what you think. Everything's been a misunderstanding. I'm not mad at Edward. It's ok."

"Bella, are you sane?! This is RIDICULOUS! You have been so broken because of this leech and now he waltzes right back into your life like nothing ever happened and you welcome him with open arms! Something is so wrong with that picture." Jacob's face was turning red with anger.

"Listen, Jacob, I mean no harm," Edward said, still crouched over. "Your anger is perfectly justified, but I'd rather you didn't phase in here. Put Bella's safety first, and her child's."

"Bloodsucker, don't you DARE talk to me! I'd kill you right now if it wouldn't hurt Bella so much. And I'm not going to phase, I can control myself. Apparently you can't since you had to come back just to hurt her again."

"I'm not going to hurt her, Jacob. I'm not leaving again. I will not repeat that mistake for as long as I live."

My heart stuttered at that. Edward. Eternity. But I quickly shook that thought from my mind. How could I even begin to think of that possibility when I had a child to think of? But still, he just said he wasn't leaving. I could live with that.

Jacob looked like he was poised to attack, as was Edward, so I knew it was time to intervene.

I stood up and went to stand between them but Edward's arm shot out to stop me, an immovable barrier.

"Please, both of you stop this. Edward, Jacob's only trying to protect me, and Jacob, Edward is here to stay, so please don't be mad. It's all been a big misunderstanding. He left to protect me." It was hard to believe my own words. He had been gone so long just for my safety. That seemed stupid. I was a danger magnet anyway.

Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

"I knew you were back. I heard you, smelled you. I just didn't think you'd actually do this to her."

Suddenly I remembered Jacob's face on several occasions when it seemed like he smelled something bad, or he had heard a noise. Suddenly everything made sense.

"So wait," I said to Edward, "You've been here the whole time?"

Edward looked chagrined. "Yes. I always come back every once in awhile to see if you'd ever come home. And you finally did, and I happened to be there that day. So I stayed. You don't know how much Alice is dying to see you. Everyone is, even Rosalie."

"Rosalie?" I was puzzled. She had never liked me.

"Yes," Edward said. "Because of the baby."

"Oh." But I was excited. I wanted to see them all so badly. My real family. Well, almost.

"Hello, I'm still here," Jacob said. "So they're all coming back," he said through his teeth.

"Yes."

"Crap. What am I gonna tell the guys?"

Edward grinned.

"Stay on your own side of the line."


	7. Chapter 7: Reunited

I am so so so so so sorry! I know this took forever! But I'm finally not so busy anymore, mostly because the play is over. I haven't had a life these past two months. It's good to be back. Let me know if you see any grammatical errors, I didn't exactly edit this since I wanted to get it up. More will be coming. Enjoy!

* * *

Jacob left my house in a huff, mumbling under his breath, something about stupid leeches or whatnot.

I had almost forgotten about Charlie, but Jake said he could just spend the night at his place. I would get him tomorrow in the afternoon since there was a big game on that he wanted to watch with Billy. How there is always a game on , I will always wonder.

As soon as Jacob left, I immediately felt exhausted. Everything from the entire night just hit me and I would have collapsed if Edward hadn't been there to catch me and carry me to my bed. He wrapped a blanket around me, and then drew me against his rock hard, ice cold body. I had never felt more safe and at peace.

"I love you Edward," I whispered.

He tightened his arms around me for a second and kissed my hair.

"And I love you, my most precious Bella. I have always loved you, and I always will. Nothing I do will ever make up for what I have done to you. It is more than a miracle to hear you say those words. Sweet dreams, my only love."

He started humming my lullaby. Tears welled up in my eyes but I blinked them away. How good it was to hear it, and to have him here with me. I was more than content. I sighed and let myself drift off to sleep.

Rays of sunlight streamed into my eyes and woke me with a start. I stretched and yawned, happy that it was going to be a sunny day. I opened my eyes to find myself alone. I sat up too quickly, causing the blood in my head to rush and making me dizzy. But where was Edward? Was it all a dream? I started to panic, hyperventilating on top of the dizziness. I could feel the hole in my chest being ripped open. Then he was there, with his cold arms around me. He stroked my hair and whispered, "Shh Bella, it's alright I'm here. I'm here. I'm not leaving you." I leaned my head into his chest and inhaled his scent that was all Edward and all perfect. I had missed it. It slowed my racing heart and calmed my nerves, sewing up the hole once more. I still wasn't convinced he was going to stay.

I stayed in his arms until my dizziness from the blood rush stopped. I still had some dizziness from being in his arms. I would have liked to stay like that, but my stomach had other ideas. My cheeks turned pink as it gurgled loudly. Edward smiled. "Breakfast time, I didn't forget." He stood up so quickly he blurred, and then swept me up carefully into his arms.

"Edward…" I started to protest but he stopped me with an icy finger on my lips.

"Bella, I have five years of not being here to make up for. Let me take care of you and your child."

There was no missing the bulge that protruded from my center. The baby kicked wickedly, as if being near Edward made him or her excited. I guess it was reacting to my rapidly beating heart. Edward could feel the kicks since my stomach was pressed up to his torso. His eyes widened for a moment and then he smiled and kissed me on the forehead. Words escaped both of us at so precious a moment.

Edward carefully carried me down the stairs to the kitchen. Much to my dismay, he set me down on the couch and walked over to the kitchen.

"Now, what can I fix you? I don't know much about cooking but I can certainly try."

I let a giggle slip out. "It's alright I can fend for myself."

He watched me closely as I got everything I needed to prepare chocolate chip pancakes, sausage, and eggs. Being pregnant always made me super hungry, especially now. The enticing smells made me ravenous. Once everything was done, I sat down at the small table with all my food and started stuffing my face. He was still watching me.

Between bites, I asked, "So what are we going to do today?"

Edward opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly stopped. A strange look came over his face, and then he smiled. I stared at him quizzically.

"You're about to find out," he said.

Then the doorbell rang. I swallowed my mouthful almost too quickly and was about to get up to answer the door, when Edward said,

"Don't make her get up, just come in already."

The door flew open and a small blur ran through it. Before I knew it, Alice had her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Alice! You're here! You're here!" I shrieked.

"I know, I know!" she said in her trilling soprano voice. Her laughter sounded like chimes. She stepped back and looked me over.

"Oh, Alice, I've missed you."

"Well of course you have silly. I knew you would. And I've missed you like crazy. But I always knew we'd be reunited." She shot Edward a glance. I'm sure his returning one wasn't so friendly either. "Now let me look at you. Well, you're a little worse for the wear, but it's manageable. Those circles under your eyes need to go; we can't have you looking like us. And even though you're pregnant you're still skinny. How you manage that is beyond me," she said, all with a fake stern look. I knew she was serious, but not being mean about it either. The years without Edward had taken their toll.

Then Alice's eyes were glued to my rounded stomach.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl? I do, but do you?"

I sighed. I knew that one had been coming. "No I don't know, Alice, and please don't tell me. I want it to be a surprise."

She looked puzzled. "But Bella, I thought you hated surprises?"

Edward chuckled at that one, and came to put his arms around me. I leaned into them, not minding the cold or his rock-hard body.

"I usually do, but this is one surprise I want, and no hints, no anything from you, Alice."

Her perfect features fell a bit. "But Bella, how am I supposed to buy you gifts if I can't tell you?"

I rolled my eyes. Only Alice.

"No gifts," I said.

She cocked one eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. She just gave me a look.

I sighed. "Ok fine, get me gifts, but just make them neutral, like green or yellow colors. Buy me gender-based gifts after I have the kid."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. I had missed her so much that I think I would have given in to almost anything she wanted.

Alice danced lithely toward the front door. "Come on, Bella, get ready. Everyone is waiting for you."

I was confused. "Waiting for me?"

She nodded. "Did you think Edward and I were the only ones who missed you? The whole family wants to see you! So hurry up and get ready!"

"Well I'm sure the whole family didn't miss me. I know Rosalie didn't."

I felt Edward tense a bit and Alice's smile faded.

Edward said gently, "We're not sure how Rosalie is going to react. So just brace yourself, love. I'm sure it won't be anything bad. She's just sensitive, especially now that you're…" he couldn't finish the sentence, but I knew what he meant. Rosalie's reaction would be a surprise for sure, and I'm not sure I was looking forward to it.

Alice's eyes glazed over. I knew she was lost in a vision. I glanced up at Edward to decipher the outcome. He gave nothing away.

Alice came out of her trance. She smiled. "Everything will be fine. Now go get ready!"

Edward helped me up the stairs, and then left me to get ready. I quickly brushed my teeth and ran a brush through my hair. I changed into jeans and a large sweatshirt, making me feel bulky, but my options were low at this point. I knew Alice wouldn't exactly approve.

Once I was ready, Edward came and carried me down the stairs once again. I was going to be spoiled in no time if he kept that up. He let me walk to the car though. Carrying me and running was not exactly an option right now, so Alice had brought Edward's silver Volvo. It brought back many memories of our early days. Alice climbed into the driver's seat while Edward and I sat in the back together. He strapped me in and then took me hand in his. His eyes were on me again, their golden gaze never faltering. I felt like I could drown in them. He didn't look away the whole ride, so my cheeks were a constant pink. I'd have to get used to that all over again.

I hadn't forgotten the long and windy driveway that led to the Cullen's house. But my mouth fell open when the big white house came into view. I hadn't forgotten it, but it had been a while nonetheless. Standing on the porch were Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett. Rosalie was no where in site. I didn't take that as a good sign.

We finally pulled to a stop. Edward was gone from my side in a flash and had my door open before I could blink. He smiled and held out his hand to help me out. Everyone was smiling at me. Esme approached me first and wrapped her arms around me delicately.

"Welcome home, Bella," she said. Tears sprang to my eyes as I was reunited with the family that could have been mine for eternity. I had missed them all.

Esme took my hand and led me to the others on the porch. Carlisle gave me a hug.

"It's so good to have you back with us, Bella. How are you faring?" he said warmly.

I knew he meant my pregnancy. "I'm well. Everything's fine. I'm healthy, and the baby is healthy as far as I know. Everything is better now." I glanced back at Edward as I said this. Everything was better now that he was back.

Carlisle smiled. "That's wonderful. If you ever have any questions, please feel free to ask."

Before I had a chance to say anything in reply, a huge pair of arms encircled me and squeezed.

"Careful, Emmett," I heard Edward say behind me. Emmett let out a booming laugh that shook my entire body.

"I am, just relax bro," he said with a grin. Then he stepped back at scrutinized me.

"Well Bella, I'd have to say that something's different about you. I can't put my finger on it but something's different. Did you lose weight or something?"

I grinned along with him. I had missed Emmett's jokes and carefree attitude. He was truly like the older brother I never had.

I then caught Jasper's eye. I noticed he wasn't standing as far away as he had in the past. I guess that meant he was getting better at the vegetarian lifestyle.

"It's good to have you back, Bella," he said with a smile. I hadn't really had much time to get really acquainted with Jasper before, but hopefully I'd get the chance to now. Although, I had no idea of what the future had in store and I wasn't going to think about it just now.

"It's good to be back," I said, looking around at all their beautiful faces, saving the most beautiful for last. Edward smiled at me and took my hand. Alice glided past us and skipped into the house, beckoning us to follow. It felt like coming home.


	8. Chapter 8: Rosalie

_Sorry to keep you all waiting, but I think you'll be surprised at this chapter. Hopefully this is the last filler chapter and I can get the action going in the next one. Just wait and see!_

_So Merry Belated Christmas and Happy New Year! For my presents, I just want lots and lots of reviews! Come on people I know you got it in you. More reviews, faster I write. Oh, and if you haven't read my new story, please do! That's what kept me from writing this but it was totally worth it. _

_The disclaimer still applies, I claim nothing that isn't my own cause it's Stephenie's. _

* * *

"_It's good to be back," I said, looking around at all their beautiful faces, saving the most beautiful for last. Edward smiled at me and took my hand. Alice glided past us and skipped into the house, beckoning us to follow. It felt like coming home. _

The Cullen's house had not changed since I'd last seen it five years ago. Everything was exactly as it was, from the piano to the dining room that was never used. I must have been glowing, because Edward took one look at my face and smiled, squeezing my hand gently. He then led me over to the couch so I could sit. He, of course, sat next to me and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close to him.

All of this made it feel like nothing had changed between us, and that those five horrible years had never happened. I was perfectly fine with forgetting they ever happened. I thought that maybe I should be angry with him for lying to me so completely and for leaving me thinking that he didn't love me. But I could not find any anger in me, not one ounce. Yes, I thought it was stupid that he left just to protect me from himself, but he's Edward and that's what he does. I had no anger though. I was just indescribably happy that he was back in my life and that he loved me, and that he always had. Love does strange things to a person.

We chatted amiably together for a time. Carlisle told me the places they had been and about the hospitals he had worked at. Apparently, the Cullens had lived up with the Denalis first after "it" happened, but from what I heard, I surmised that Edward had not been a part of that. Then after people started to get suspicious, the family moved to New England. Carlisle had found a small hospital in Maine to work at, and Esme had taken on several lighthouse restoration projects. Jasper had gone back to college for a degree in psychology (not his first) and Alice had opened a small boutique, designing her own clothing line. Rosalie and Emmett had taken an extended vacation/honeymoon around Europe and returned to the family six months later. The entire family had moved around New England several times in the past five years, only returning west now, because Edward had asked them to. In the stories they told me, few to none mentioned Edward or his doings. I didn't know what to think. Had he not been with his family? I would have to ask him later.

Things were settling and I felt very content, when Edward suddenly became very distracted. His head jerked up as if someone had called his name. I guessed that someone was talking to him mentally.

"No," he said in a firm, even tone. I had no idea who he was speaking to and he wouldn't look at me so I could ask.

He looked away for another moment. After staring out the window for a long moment, he said, "Fine. I'll bring her up."

My face must have displayed my confusion, but he said nothing. He just took my hand and cocked his head toward the staircase. I was starting to put two and two together. There was only one person who wasn't downstairs. His mental conversation suddenly made sense. Rosalie wanted to talk to me. I gulped and my pulse picked up. I had been dreading this. Rosalie had never liked me. I was afraid of what she would say now, coming back into her family's life and ruining everything once more.

Edward scooped me up at the bottom of the stairs and carried me to the top. I would have protested but I knew he was just trying to be helpful. He set me outside the door that I remembered belonged to Rosalie and Emmett's room and knocked once.

"Come in."

He opened the door for me and I stepped inside, peering at my surroundings. The room was lavishly decorated, which shouldn't have come as a surprise to me, considering this was Rosalie we were talking about. The huge king-sized bed dominated the room, with a white canopy above it, the sheer silk drapes drawn back in a bow. The furniture was antique but perfectly preserved and beautiful. Everything was white and pristine and perfect.

In my reverie, I almost missed Edward's silent departure. He shut the door as he left. That was when I noticed Rosalie. She was sitting in front of the wall of glass, perched on a white chaise with her back to me. I knew this wasn't going to be easy.

I stood there waiting with my hands resting on my stomach and feeling my baby kick up a storm. He or she could feel my accelerated pulse. I was a bit nervous. Then after what seemed like minutes, Rosalie spoke.

"Bella, did anyone ever tell you why I have always disliked you so?"

That caught me off guard. "I'm sorry, what?" I stuttered.

She turned to look at me, her expression hard but not menacing. "Did Edward ever tell you why I have had such an aversion to you?"

"He only said that you felt like I was barging in on your family and ruining your secret," I said quietly. It was hard to remember exactly. I hadn't dwelled on that for a long time, since it wasn't as important to me as the memory of Edward had been. I had missed the entire Cullen family, even Rosalie, but had never given a thought to her reasons for disliking me. However, now I was curious to know why.

She pursed her lips. "That is somewhat true, but not the real reason. Edward told you the bare minimum so as not to hurt your feelings, I suppose. But my reasons go far deeper."

"Oh," I said softly, not being able to manage anything else. I stood there uncomfortably for a quiet moment.

"You can sit if you want. I will tell you my reasons," she said as she gestured toward her bed. I waddled over to it and very ungracefully plopped down on the bed. I noticed Rosalie was watching me closely, but I didn't know what to make of it.

So I waited until she spoke.

"Bella, do you know my story? I mean, did Edward ever tell you why Carlisle bit me?"

"No he didn't."

She grimaced. "I didn't think so." She gripped the edge of the seat for a moment and then said, "To put it simply, I was raped and left to die in the streets. Carlisle found me and changed me. But that's not all.

"Bella, you have to understand," she said in earnest, "I had the perfect life, or so I thought. I was beautiful and everyone adored me. My parents had money, I had fancy dresses and went to lavish parties and was doted on constantly. Yes, I was spoiled, and yes, I was utterly vain, but it was all I knew. And I was content with it. Shortly before I was changed, I had gotten engaged to one of the wealthiest and most handsome young men in the city, Royce King. His entire family was loaded beyond belief. My parents were ecstatic and I thought I had found my prince. Now all I needed for my happily ever after was a family of my own. You see, Bella, when I became engaged, this idea of a perfect family settled into my head. Suddenly, I wanted children more than anything in the world. I could picture mine and Royce's perfect little children running around on the front lawn of a giant country home, their blonde hair fluttering the breeze. I wanted a beautiful daughter who looked exactly like me so I doted on her and love her to no end."

She sighed. "I had all of this settled into my head and heart. I was ready to get married and have my happily ever after. But you know it didn't happen like that."

Rosalie then stood up and turned her back to me. She gazed out the window.

"It all changed one night. I was walking home from a friend's house one evening. It had only just become dark and my house wasn't far off, so I thought I didn't need an escort home. Well I was wrong. Just a few blocks from my house, I saw several men lounging outside an alley. I walked to the opposite side of the street so as not to come near them, but they saw me and followed. Before I knew it, I was cornered. Two men forced me to come back to the alley where the others were waiting.

"'Rose, baby, what a surprise.' I was shocked to see my fiancé, my Royce, out drunk on the streets like this with his so-called friends. I had never seen this side of my man. I was disappointed entirely. But I wasn't expecting what happened next.

"'See boys, I told you she was a beauty,' Royce said in a boastful tone. The men cackled. Then one stepped towards me and stroked my cheek with his index finger. I stood there, frozen and unable to move or even breathe. Then he said, 'I bet she looks even better with her clothes off.'"

At this point, my eyes were bulging and my mouth was gaping slightly. I couldn't believe Rosalie was telling me all this and that I had had no idea about any part of her life. I could almost picture it perfectly, the whole scene in the alley. Five or so years ago I was in the same place, only I had had Edward save me. I knew Rosalie had not been as lucky.

She turned and saw my face. "I won't tell you the rest, but I ended up lying unconscious and naked in the street, with my own blood pooling around me. I was clinging on to my life with all I had left, but then, just when it started to fade, I felt a sharp pain, and I was fire. Carlisle had found me, and decided to change me. In truth, he created me in hopes that I would be a mate for Edward. I still laugh at that idea. Edward irritated me from the moment I heard his voice, and we both never had feelings for each other besides that of siblings."

I internally cringed at that thought. Just the thought that Rosalie was meant for Edward was terrifying, since I could never compete with her.

Rosalie turned and sat on the chaise so she faced me. "I love my family and I love my Emmett without a doubt, but I would give anything to be human again. I wanted my own family. I wanted my own little ones. But I can never have that, and I have to live with it for eternity. My choice was taken out of the decision. I don't begrudge Carlisle for it, but if I had had a choice, I would have chosen to die. That would have been my happily ever after. But this is no fairy tale. At least I have Emmett, because if I didn't, there would be no way to keep going through all this monotony.

"But you see, Bella, I disliked you for several reasons. First, you are human. I'm jealous of just that. And then, I disliked the fact that you were willing to give up your humanity so easily. You had already barged in on my family's life and learned our secrets, but now you wanted to join us. I couldn't stand that, plus the fact that Edward thought that you were prettier than me. Sadly, I was vain enough that I cared at first. Now it doesn't bother me."

In a flash, Rosalie was sitting next to me on the bed. In the depths of her eyes I saw the pain and sadness that she had. She really wanted her humanity back and I was sorry for her.

"Bella, you are so fortunate. You are still human, and you are having a child of your very own, something I can never do. I don't know if you plan to stay or not, but I'm asking you now, please do not leave. When Edward left you, he was a mess. He left our family, making us fall apart. For awhile, he sat and did nothing in a dark attic in another country, wallowing in his misery until Emmett, Alice, and Jasper went and got him. Still, he hasn't been the same. Now that you're back, everything feels right again. None of us have seen Edward this way since you've been gone. I just want you to know that if you stay, and I mean forever, I'll help you with your child. I know we all will."

"Wait, what?" I asked stunned.

"Forever, Bella. If you leave, then our family will fall apart again and none of us will be able to handle it." She put her head in her hands.

"Esme was a wreck while Edward was gone. And she never stopped missing you. Alice was always more irritating than normal and Jasper felt guilty and that everything was his fault. And you know that when Jasper isn't in a good mood, no one can be. Even Emmett wasn't the same. He attempted to cheer everyone up, but after awhile he stopped trying and even he became a little depressed. I had never seen any of us like that before. Even I was more bitter than usual. I couldn't help it."

She sat up and looked at me with a sorrow and yearning in her eyes.

"Please stay, Bella. Our family won't survive without you, as reluctant as I am to admit it. You're still young, so the change would be easy, and while you are a newborn, we can help you take care of your child. It won't be so bad. I know you're still throwing your humanity away, but it's different this time. You will already have had a child, and we need you. Maybe you are meant to be a vampire."

I sighed, shocked and a little overwhelmed. The conversation had taken an unexpected turn. The ideas she spoke of had crossed my mind, but it wasn't as easy as it sounded. I figured it was best if I didn't bring up the problems at this moment. I had Rosalie liking me right now, and I wasn't going to ruin it.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I mean, I'm not going anywhere right now and I have a month or so until the baby is born, so no decisions have to be made just yet," I said to her. She nodded slightly, knowing as well as I did that no decision could be made without Edward's stubborn opinions getting in the way first. I sighed again and placed my hands on my stomach, feeling my little one kick.

"Is the baby kicking?" Rosalie asked softly. I could see that anything to do with the baby made her drop her defenses a bit. A baby can make any woman's heart melt.

"Yes," I said. "Want to feel?"

She nodded and lightly placed her frigid hand on my stomach. The cold seeped through my clothes but I didn't mind. I was used to it from Edward. The baby showed off a bit by kicking a whole bunch for her. Rosalie's face lit up and she smiled.

"I think he or she likes you," I said, smiling myself.

"Why don't you know what it is yet?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I never felt the need to know."

Rosalie grinned wickedly. "Well let's go find out. Carlisle has a sonogram machine in the house, but I'm sure Alice already knows."

Before I could even open my mouth to say anything, Alice was jumping up and down in front of us.

"Oh please let me say, Bella. I want to tell you what you're having!"

I grinned and rolled my eyes. "Not yet Alice, I want to wait."

She blurred and came right up to me and took both of my hands in hers. Her eyes pleaded with me.

"Pretty please, Bella. Why don't you want to know? I want to tell you."

"I just don't want to know yet. If I change my mind I'll let you know."

She pouted. "Fine. But will you at least let Carlisle do the sonogram?"

I knew nothing was going to stop Alice from getting this, and I didn't have an excuse not to.

"Oh alright," I said. Alice beamed, released one hand and started to pull me along out Rosalie's room and toward the staircase.

"Easy Alice, I can't exactly go that fast."

Then suddenly, my feet were swept up off the ground and I found myself in Edward's arms. I hadn't even seen him come in. My heart picked up speed as I wrapped my arms around his cold neck.

"I think I can help," he said smoothly as he carried me out the door and down the stairs. To my surprise, the sonogram machine has already been set up in the middle of the living room. Everyone else was there waiting. Edward set me down on the recliner they had the machine next to and took my hand. Carlisle was on the opposite side and asked me,

"Are you ready?"

"Sure, why not," I replied. Everyone stood around me anxiously as gel was squirted on to my exposed belly. Alice was smiling impishly since she already knew, but was keeping Edward out of her head. Edward just gave her a look. Then, Carlisle pressed the transducer against my belly and rubbed the gel in, which tickled a bit. On the screen, an image popped up. I smiled as I saw my baby on the screen, kicking me and sucking on his or her little thumb. Everyone was smiling and watching intently as Carlisle moved the transducer and showed different angles. As soon as I saw what Carlisle was looking for, I turned my head away, not wanting to know. I knew he saw what he was looking for when Alice said, "Ha, I knew it all along," and Esme said, "Oh, Bella."

"Stop, please don't tell me," I said, looking at Alice directly. She made a face at me. I felt Jasper's calming influence settle on me, trying to make me relax. It worked of course.

Carlisle said, "You don't have to know if you don't want to, Bella. But you're baby is healthy otherwise." He turned off the machine and gave me a towel to wipe the gel off with. Then he packed up the machine and said, "I think I'll go put this away now."

"And I'll come with you, dearest," Esme said.

"Why don't the rest of you go hunting?" Carlisle said to Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. I could see what he was trying to do. Everyone quickly left the room, leaving Edward and I alone. He gently picked me up once more and carried me over to the piano. I sat next to him on the bench as he started playing. I immediately recognized my lullaby. Tears flooded my eyes and spilled over.

"Why are you crying," he whispered.

"I haven't heard this in so long. I missed it. I missed you."

He kissed my forehead. "And I missed you constantly. It hurt to play your lullaby because it invoked such strong memories of you. Now it feels so right because you're here."

We sat silently for a bit as he played. Then he turned to me and asked,

"Why are you so against knowing the sex of the baby?"

"Because it doesn't matter to me, I will love the baby no matter what."

"Well if it doesn't matter, then why is it a big deal?"

He had me there. "I don't really know."

He smiled. "Can I tell you then?"

He was playing my lullaby and dazzling me at the same time. Plus, I had run out of excuses. I nodded and leaned my head against his shoulder.

We were quiet for another minute. I rested my hands on my stomach to feel my little one kick as Edward kept playing.

"You know," he whispered, "She seems to like it when I play. I bet she'll be easy to sing to sleep."

I gasped and sat up to look at him.

"I'm having a girl?" I asked excitedly.

He smiled. "You're having a girl."

* * *

_I hope that makes up for the wait! Bella's having a wee girl, but it isn't Nessie though. Breaking Dawn never happened here, remember. _

_Review Reviews please! I'm such a review whore but make me happy!_

_Oh and in all my stories, Bella's lullaby is not the one from the movie. It is the song **River Flows in You** by **Yiruma **which is the unofficial Bella's lullaby and can be found anywhere online. I suggest listening to it, it is so beautiful. Actually, here is my online playlist. It's the first song. _**http:// view. playlist. com /11668185611** (just take out the spaces in the middle cause that's the only way I could post it here)


	9. Chapter 9: An Unwanted Return

_Hi, so I know you all want to strangle me for not updating. I'm sorry, I do have legit reasons, but I know you don't care. Well this chapter is the longest i've ever written, so I hope that makes up for it a teensy bit. I'm starting to pick up the plot a tad. _

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer=fantabulous. It's hers. _

_Lyrics from The Call by Regina Spektor, my new favorite song from Narnia! I had this song on repeat while writing. It's amazing. _

_Oh and go visit me on ! I need love there too! And besides, there is tons of amazing Twilight fanfics there. _

_Review me, loves!_

* * *

_"It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word_

And then that word grew louder and louder  
Til it was a battle cry

I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye"

* * *

After spending several happy hours with the Cullen's, I knew I had to get home so that I could take care of Charlie. I had neglected my duties the past day or so and it was time to get back to reality. Charlie didn't even know that Edward was back. I wasn't sure that I should tell him just yet. He needed to recover a bit more first.

I had Edward drive me home in the late afternoon. We rode back, for the most part, in a comfortable silence. He held my hand in one of his and used the other to drive. I just stared at him, memorizing his perfect face. He caught me looking.

"What is it?" he asked.

I blushed and he gently squeezed my hand.

"I missed you," I said softly. "I still can't believe you're here. I don't know if I can trust it."

He turned to look at me. His eyes were sad and intense as they bore into mine.

"Bella, I can understand that. I wouldn't trust me either. I betrayed you. It's wholly unforgivable and I'll never be able to make up for it, I know. But I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. Not unless you want me to."

I shook my head violently. "I don't want you to go anywhere. It just feels like you could leave. I feel that there is nothing that could make you stay again. What do I have that could make you want to stay?"

His eyes searched mine. "Bella, I love you. You are my life. Your hold on me is unbreakable and it always has been. I will not leave you again; I would not be able to bear it. What can I do to convince you?" His gaze was steady and I was drowning in his beauty.

I shrugged very slightly. "Only time I guess. I still can't convince myself that you're really here."

Only now did I notice that the car had come to a stop. We had made it back to my house in no time. Typical vampire.

He took my face in both of his ice cold hands and smiled.

"I think I can help you with that one."

I tilted my face upward eagerly and he closed the distance between our lips. His moved over mine gently, making me shiver. I almost forgot to be still and leaned into the kiss. I thought he would pull away, but Edward reacted unexpectedly, taking my enthusiasm in stride and putting himself a bit more into the kiss. Then I felt his tongue trace the outside of my lips. I couldn't remember him ever taking such a risk with me. My hands moved onto his chest, and he tightened his hold on me.

Then Edward froze. What had I done wrong?

"Sorry," I whispered, figuring it was my fault.

"You are not to blame," he said. A scowl came across his perfect features.

"What is it then?" I asked him.

"Not what. Who. It's Jacob," he said, a mixture of emotions coloring his voice.

I cringed. I had tried to block Jacob and the scary knowledge I had recently acquired from my mind. It was pointless to now.

Edward disengaged himself from my arms and opened the car door. Before I could blink, he was around my side and helping me out of the car. Then he swept me off my feet and carried me through the front door and onto the couch.

"I can walk, you know," I said as I gave him a look.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"I know that. But I wanted to make easier on you. The more you rest, the better."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, but I'm not fragile. I can still walk."

"To me, you are very fragile," he said seriously.

Before I could get another word in, his head jerked up toward the window, as if someone was calling his name.

After a moment, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look," he said, "Jacob wants to talk to you in private. I really don't want to leave you, but I don't think I can stand being in the same room with him. And besides, I need to hunt. It's a bit difficult since it's been so long since I've been with you. And I regret that." He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. I'd forgotten how hard it was for him. I didn't want him to leave me, but I knew it was necessary.

"You won't be gone too long, right? And you'll come back to me?" I was too insecure in myself not to ask.

He was beside me so quickly he blurred. He took me into his arms and held me against him. I rested my head on his marble chest and inhaled his delicious scent.

"Of course I will come back. I told you, I'm never leaving and I meant it. I'll be back before you know it."

Then he pulled himself from my arms and stood up. He slipped his arms out of his leather jacket and then draped it over my shoulders. It was cold, but it carried his scent. I inhaled deeply and became lightheaded from its sweetness. I saw him smile at that.

"I love you," he said as he leaned down and kissed me softly. Then he was gone.

I closed my eyes and tried not to panic. I hugged my stomach tightly, but I still started to hyperventilate. All the nightmares were coming back, no matter what I tried to tell myself. He had only been gone for two seconds and I was already panicking.

As the tears poured down my face I whispered, "He's coming back, he's coming back. Bella, pull yourself together, this isn't the same. He loves you, he said he loves you."

I grabbed the jacket and took a deep breathe, burying my face into the soft leather. I knew this was an irrational reaction, but I couldn't control myself. Deep down, I knew it was too good to be true that Edward had come back into my life.

A knock on the door brought me back to reality. I quickly wiped my tears on his jacket and made myself calm down. With a shaky breath, I pushed myself up off the couch and waddled to the door. With one last deep breath, I gathered myself and pulled the door open to find Jacob waiting for me. His face quickly changed from menacing to happy as soon as he saw me.

"Bells!" he said as he engulfed me in his massive arms.

"Ugh, Jake, you're kinda crushing me."

"Oops, sorry Bells. I'm just glad that you're okay, but boy do you reek," he said as he released me.

I was puzzled. "Of course I'm okay Jake. Why wouldn't I be?"

Angry Jacob returned with that. His face went from smiling to scowling so quickly.

"What did I say?" I asked.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "It's because of him. Well, all of them really. Can I just come in? I'll explain."

I stepped aside to let him in. "Yeah, you do kinda owe me an explanation for what happened at the beach. And what do you mean, I reek? I'm not dirty or anything."

He snorted. "You smell like them, Bella. Their sickeningly sweet scent is all over you."

I sniffed my hair. I didn't smell anything out of the ordinary.

Jacob walked over to the couch and sat down and I followed suit. I waited while he had his head in his hands.

After a moment he sighed and looked up at me. I noticed the circles under his eyes that hadn't been there before.

"I'm sorry Bella; I'm just stressed out and frustrated. I don't mean to take it out on you. And I know I owe you an explanation. You had everything thrown at you and that was my fault."

I took one of his large hands into both of mine and squeezed it gently.

"It's not your fault, Jake. But I would like to understand what's going on."

He nodded and let his gaze fall to our hands.

"Well it goes like this, Bells. I'm a werewolf and so are the guys in my tribe. Sam is our leader, the Alpha male. It's been passed down through our blood from our ancestors, so it's not like I had a choice. Oh and it's not the full moon kind of deal. We can change whenever. And our job is to protect humans from the bloodsuckers. It's the reason we exist. We hunt them down and kill them, except for the Cullens. We have a treaty with them. As long as we stay on our own sides, and they don't bite anyone, we remain somewhat peaceful. "

"Oh," I said quietly. His earlier words made sense now. He hated vampires.

"Yeah," he said. "There's also this thing called an imprint. It's what happens when we see the one we are meant to be with for the first time. They become the most important thing in our world. Emily is Sam's imprint, for example. It's an unmovable kind of love. We don't exactly know why it happens, but it does."

"Have you imprinted on anyone yet?"

"No, I haven't. But there's only one person I ever see."

I fidgeted nervously. I had a feeling as to where this was going and I wasn't sure I wanted it to go there. He was sitting close enough to me that our legs were slightly touching. I could feel heat radiating from his body, and it made me warm, both inside and out. I liked being with Jake and he made me feel safe. I could breathe with him. But I didn't like him quite like that. Maybe if Edward hadn't come back there could have been something, but we were already past that, and I couldn't live without Edward.

I saw him sigh. "Bella, are you seriously going to let this bloodsucker back into your life?"

That was a slap in the face. "I already have Jacob. I love him and I can't live without him."

"C'mon Bella, be serious. You have a kid on the way and he left you all those years ago! He hurt you so badly, yet you welcome him back with open arms. Really, it just doesn't make sense. And he's a freaking vampire! That's not normal!"

My blood started to boil. "You are one to talk! You're not exactly normal either, Jake."

"Yeah, but at least I'm still human!" he almost shouted at me.

"And he didn't just leave me. He was protecting me! He said he loved me the whole time and that he never wanted to leave. I love him, Jacob, so of course I want him back."

He stood up and towered over me. "But what about your kid, Bells?! You can't raise a kid and be with a vampire!"

He had me there. I hadn't exactly thought that out all the way, but I was going to be flustered in front of him.

"You don't know that! My daughter will be fine no matter how I choose to raise her! Edward can be a part of her life if I want him to!"

Jacob's mouth fell open and his eyes softened.

"You're having a girl?"

I blushed and smiled. "Yes. I just found out."

He sat back down next to me and took my hands into his. Mine felt so small in his large, warm hands. He looked me directly into the eyes.

"That's great Bella, but what happens to her? You're going to let her grow up amidst vampires? You're going to let her be in danger her whole life? That's not healthy Bella. They're not human. It won't be good for her. You know that."

I sighed. Deep down I did know that, I just couldn't bring myself to admit it. It's just what Rosalie had asked me. Was I going to join the Cullens, or was I going to raise my baby, grow old and die? I pulled my hands away from Jake's and buried my face in them.

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. "Aw, Bells, I'm sorry. I don't want to make you upset. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I saw how you were before he came back and it wasn't pretty. You were a full out mess. He hurt you. And what about your little girl? She should come first now. You have to make the best choices for her."

I couldn't bring myself to admit that he was right, even though I knew he was. My baby had to be the most important thing now. Was I truly endangering her if I stayed with Edward? And what if I turned into a vampire? I would not be able to be near her for a long time as a newborn.

We sat in silence for a few moments. I was at a loss for words.

"Bella, I had a real reason for coming to see you. There's something important that you need to know. And so do your bloodsuckers."

"Can you not call them that Jake? They're so much more than that."

He snorted. "Fine, I'll try not to. But there is another bloodsucker, one who hunts humans."

I sat up and stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, that's why I had to get you out of La Push so quickly last night. We were all so busy having that dinner party that we neglected our duties. She almost slipped through, but we drove her away. We're not sure what she wanted, but she was violent."

Another vampire? What could she possibly want? Did it have to do with the Cullens?

"What did she look like?"

He shrugged. "She wouldn't let us get very close. But her hair was easy to spot. It looked like it was on fire, a bright orange color."

"What?!" I started hyperventilating. That was one part of my past that I thought I'd never have to go back to.

Jacob look frightened. "Do you know her? What's wrong?"

"Yes I know her. She was James' mate and Edward killed James. Victoria must want revenge, even after all these years. But why would she go to La Push?"

Jacob just looked at me while the wheels in my head turned. Edward killed James, so shouldn't she want to kill Edward? But that was too simple, and Edward was too hard get, especially with his large family. But getting me, on the other hand, was easy since I was a fragile human. And how could she know that Edward had left me and only just returned? She didn't. So she was after me. Me.

I swallowed and said, "She's after me Jake. She wants to kill me to hurt Edward. It's what he did to her."

Jacob swiftly pulled me into his arms. "Bella, we won't ever let anything happen to you. You have no reason to worry. We'll kill her."

I did my best to believe him for the moment. I was very skeptical though. Victoria was dangerous, and I didn't want Jacob and the other wolves getting hurt. But I'm sure if I told him that he would just argue with me.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Well we're already keeping a very tight patrol. She shouldn't be able to get through us. You know, you'd be very safe at La Push. We wouldn't let anything happen to you or Charlie."

"I know, but I can't do that to you guys. I don't want you getting hurt. And besides, I don't think Edward would like that. I'm safe with him too."

"Ha, we won't get hurt Bells. It's our job and it's what we're made for. You saw Quil, we're not exactly little. And our teeth are made for killing vampires. You have nothing to worry about. And who cares what he thinks? Your safety is what matters most. You are the most important, Bella."

"Jake…"

"No listen to me Bella." He kneeled in front me so that I had to look at him. "I will keep you safe. You are the world to me now. I would feel responsible if anything happened to you. And I think you deserve a normal, happy life that I could give you. Well, somewhat normal. He can't give you that no matter how hard he tries."

"But what if I don't want a normal life, Jacob? I want to be with him. Love is unconditional. And he can protect me too."

"But what if he hadn't come back?" I turned my head away and closed my eyes. I couldn't even imagine that. He was here and that's what mattered. But Jake grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"Bella, we could have been together. We still can be. You never gave us a chance. I love you. Yes, I said I love you. And I know you feel it too."

I was slightly shocked. Jacob just said he loved me. Maybe if Edward hadn't come back. But he was back so it was too late.

"I…Jake, I don't know what to tell you. The fact is that Edward is back and I need him. I love him. I'm sorry, but I just don't see you that way. You're my best friend."

He moved his hand from my face. "That's what I thought. At least I gave it a shot. And I can always keep trying," he said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob."

"S'okay, Bells. Don't worry bout me. We'll still protect you no matter what, she won't get past us."

He turned and walked toward the door. "I'll bring back Charlie for you in a few hours. He and Billy were content when I left them."

"Don't go yet Jake. I can make you dinner or something."

"Nah, thanks though. You're bloodsucker is waiting for me to leave now. I better get going."

Right before he turned away, I saw his face crumple. My heart lurched and I felt guilty for hurting him. As soon as he shut the door and left, I felt like such a bad person. I crossed my arms over my chest leaned over as far as I could. I couldn't stop the tears from sliding down my cheeks. Why did I deal with broken hearts all the time, first mine and now Jacob's? I couldn't do anything right it seemed.

I had my eyes closed when I felt a pair of cold arms encircle me and pull me close. Edward stroked my hair gently and let me cry.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked.

"Just the last few minutes. And I heard about Victoria. I don't know why Alice didn't see her coming. But Bella, why are you crying? Do you really love him? It's okay if you do. I can understand."

I wiped away my tears and looked at him. "I love you Edward. Jacob is my best friend, but I don't have those feelings for him. I just hated breaking his heart. I know how it feels. But I love you, and I want nothing more than to be with you."

He smiled. "And I love you, my sweet, sweet Bella. You're not breaking his heart on purpose, sweetheart, and it certainly isn't your fault. No one can make you fall in love. I'm a very, very lucky man, especially to have the privilege of being back in your life. Thank you. I know I don't deserve it after I broke your heart."

"Yes, but you also fixed my heart. It is finally whole again. I'm the lucky one to have you come back to me."

His eyes became sad. "Yes and now you are in danger once again. It's entirely my fault."

I put my hand on the side of his face and ran my thumb over the purple circles under his eyes. "It was inevitable, Edward. I'm a danger magnet. And besides, without you, I wouldn't be alive either. I believe you have saved me on several occasions."

He leaned into my hand. "Yes but all those occasions were cause by me as well."

I shook my head. "The car accident wasn't your fault. That was my bad luck."

He chuckled. "I suppose it was. But that's only one exception."

"But I'm here, and I'm safe right now. I'm happy and healthy, and it's all because of you."

I decided to be brave and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. He was surprised for a fraction of a second and then responded enthusiastically with a gentle passion. One hand slid down my back and pulled me closer, while the other rested on my neck. Our lips moved together in a slow rhythm and made heat shoot down through my body. The baby began kicking as my heart rate sped up. I inched my body as close to his as I could with my rounded stomach. Both of my trembling hands clutched his shirt as his tongue traced my lips. I was still feeling bold as I tried to meet my tongue with his, but he knew what I was doing and pulled away from my lips. He began planting kisses along my jaw line and down my neck.

"Sorry Bella, you know I can't," he murmured between kisses. "It's not safe."

"I know, I know," I whispered. "I didn't forget. I just hoped."

"Mhmm…" he muttered.

"What are we going to do about Victoria?" I asked timidly.

He stiffened and leaned back from me. "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe. We're going to start tracking her. We won't let her near you, I promise. Just give us a bit of time."

I nodded and leaned back into his embrace. "As long as you stay with me, I feel safe."

He tightened his embrace. "I'll stay always."

* * *

Review!


	10. Chapter 10: Nurseries and Revelations

_Thanks for being patient once again. I've provided a nice long chapter with some fluff and fun. It's a filler, but that's how life goes. i hope you enjoy. And i just had my birthday so some reviews would be splendid!! _

_Please please please visit me over at !! I need lots of love over there! And there is lots of awesoem fics and authors there with me so I suggest you go check it out! _

_I don't own Twilight!_

* * *

Time flies by, even when you're not exactly having fun.

I wasn't having fun waiting for Victoria to show up at any moment. But three weeks flew by before I even knew it. Unfortunately for me, the class I was supposed to teach at the community college got canceled, limiting our source of income. But it was also a blessing in disguise, because it would have been awful to be stuck in a stuffy classroom in the hottest part of the summer. I was already uncomfortable enough most of the time, being in the middle of my eighth month. I also didn't mind not having any other obligations. I could relax and I spend all my time with either the Cullens or with Charlie.

I had finally managed to get Charlie out of Billy's house and back to our own. We started to really focus on getting him back to normal. He attended physical therapy almost every other day now and practiced around the house. He was making great progress. He could eat by himself, shower, and move around short distances in the house with the help of a cane. We weren't sure of how his speech was progressing until I sat down and told him Edward was back. After recovering from the shock he had done a bit of yelling.

"WHAT?" Charlie had yelled in a slurred tone. The one side of his mouth drooped slightly as he struggled for coherency.

"Dad, calm down…" I had tried to say.

"No, Bella…you…listen…I…don't…want…him…near…you."

I was happy to see him improving but at the same time I was angry,

"Dad, I'm a grown woman. You can't tell me what to do anymore. He never meant to hurt me or leave me. You have to understand, it's all better now. Trust me."

He looked down at his lap and grumbled, not being able to argue with my logic.

"I…still…don't…trust…him," he managed in a series of grunting.

I sat down next to him on the couch where he had been and took his hand.

"I know you don't, Dad. But trust me. I know what I'm doing." I hoped I did.

He sat there silently for a moment and just looked down at our hands. He finally nodded and squeezed my hand gently. Then he grunted and picked up the remote, turning on his game.

I padded over to the kitchen to start cooking dinner. As I gathered the ingredients for whole grain lasagna, I smiled to myself. Edward was coming over after dinner, and I couldn't wait to see him. This was one of the rare days that we hadn't spent together, since he needed to go hunting, and I needed to chauffer Charlie from place to place. The baby must have felt my heart speed up when I thought about Edward and began kicking. I rubbed the spot where I had felt it and smiled.

"I bet this lasagna smells good, huh little girl?"

She kicked me again as if to reply yes.

"Well I agree with you, this all smells fantastic." I had been craving lasagna and warm garlic bread for days now.

I pulled the finished product from the over and served it onto plates for Charlie and me. Then I carried the steaming masses into the dining room since Charlie preferred to eat there nowadays. I practically inhaled my dinner and slurped down the iced green tea I had recently become addicted to and cleared our plates. My dad mumbled a thank you to me and became a zombie again.

Just as I was done washing the last of the dishes, the doorbell rang. I dropped the plate into the sudsy water and waddled to the door as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast at all. When I reached it, I swung the door open to find my own personal miracle waiting for me. I just stared at his gorgeous face, trying to memorize it. A piece of bronze hair fell over his butterscotch eyes and his mouth was turned up in my favorite crooked smile.

"I missed you," I barely whispered so that only he could hear.

He took my hands and pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead. His cool breath felt good against my skin and I shivered.

"I couldn't go another second without you," he said softly.

I blushed and stepped back to let him inside. As I shut the door behind him, Charlie looked up and took notice. He scowled and turned back to the television.

"Good evening, sir," Edward said politely despite Charlie's rude behavior. Charlie just nodded and gave a small grunt without even looking at Edward.

I gave Edward an apologetic look but he just shrugged. I took his hand and led him toward the stairs. I waddled up the stairs with Edward's hands on my waist for security. My large and heavy tummy did not make my already clumsy habits any easier.

Once in my room, Edward shut the door behind us as I flopped down onto my bed. Carlisle had instructed me to rest and keep off my feet as much as possible since I was so close to my due date. The constant kicking I felt was proof of that.

Edward was watching me as I felt the tiny kicks against my palms. I couldn't believe that in mere weeks I would be a mother. It was so hard to believe that I would have the responsibility of another life in my hands. I had only just begun to take that into consideration. I had been in a haze for so long that I hadn't contemplated much of anything. Not only was I not mentally ready, but I wasn't physically ready either. I had done almost nothing to prepare for the baby's arrival. I had no clothes, no furniture, no toys, or anything that I needed for my little girl. Nothing had been important to me without Edward in my life. How quickly that had changed.

Edward had sat down beside me and wrapped a cool arm around my shoulders, drawing me to his side. I leaned my head on his shoulder and kissed his smooth neck.

He kissed the top of my head and said, "Are you ready to be a mother?"

I sighed. "No I really am not. I'm so scared."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I have no idea how to be a mother. I'm so afraid I'll mess up somehow. I'm only just pulling my life together."

He squeezed me gently. "Bella, I will be here for you so long as you wish it. I will gladly help you in any way you need me to, as will my family. We are behind you no matter what. And if you do not wish for us to be involved in your daughter's life, then so be it."

I pulled away to look at him. His expression was serious and slightly solemn.

"Edward, I want you to be a part of my daughter's life always. I already trust you with my life, so I know I can trust you with hers. No child will be safer. She will have her own guardians."

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yes, but what about her knowing what we are. She could be frightened of us, or even tell others. There are so many possibilities."

I stroked his cool cheek. "Well, we could teach her. And Alice will be able to see her future, so we'd know if something was going to happen."

He captured my hand and held it against his face. "But what about you, Bella? You do plan to stay human and raise her, right?"

I bit my lip. I knew what I wanted, but I had completely thought it out yet. Rosalie had planted the idea in my head and now it just wouldn't go away. And if I was to become a vampire, then it would have to be relatively soon, since I was getting older by the second. I knew there would be some difficult consequences though.

Edward saw my hesitation at his question and his face became serious once more.

"Bella you can't. Think of your child."

I scowled. "I have Edward. I've thought about this. I want to be with you forever, that much hasn't changed. I am still young. And Rosalie said she and the rest of your family would take care of my baby while I was a newborn. It is very possible."

Edward took both of my hands in his and moved so he was facing me head on.

"Bella, it just isn't feasible. You will not be able to raise a human child as a vampire. It is not possible. It would be years before you could see your daughter again. I won't let you sacrifice anything for me, nor will I take your soul and condemn you to this life. You have to understand and do what's best for your daughter. You need to be a human for her. She needs her human mother."

I turned away from his piercing gaze. He made me seem so cruel and selfish. I wanted both him and my daughter. Was there a happy medium?

"Edward you wouldn't be stealing my soul. You can't know that."

"No it's not certain, but it is possible. I'm not willing to take that chance Bella. Not with you."

I knew it was impossible to argue with him. We were at an impasse once more, only this time he had the upper side of the argument since I was pregnant. Edward must have seen my obvious disappointment and pulled me close to him.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered in my ear. "Your baby needs you though, more than I do."

"But I need you. I love you Edward. I've lost you once and I don't think I could bare it again."

"You won't lose me. I will never leave you. It was the biggest mistake of my eternity and I will never be able to make up for the time I was gone. I am so sorry."

I buried my face in his chest. "Just stay with me."

"I can do that."

We were still for a moment, just relaxing in the moment. I could still feel the tension hanging in the air, but I ignored it for now. There would be time to argue about my future later. I didn't want to push the subject just now.

Our silence was broken by a loud buzzing noise. I felt Edward's phone vibrate in his pocket. He groaned as he saw who was calling and flicked open the phone.

"What is it, Alice?"

I could hear her high pitched voice coming from the earpiece. She was chirping away excitedly into Edward's ear. He chuckled at her words and replied, "You might want to ask her about that," as he looked down at me.

"Ask me what?" I was morbidly curious now.

"Here, talk to her," he said as he handed me the sleek silver phone.

"Hi Bella!"

I rolled my eyes. "Hi Alice, what's the deal?"

"Well," she said cheerfully, "I know you have been busy taking care of Charlie and all, but Bella, you have a baby that's due in a short amount of time! You don't have anything ready!"

I sighed. "Yes I know Alice. I'm going to take care of it very soon."

"Well you don't have to. I already did!"

"You did what?" I didn't like where this was heading.

"I took the liberty of doing some shopping for you. I got clothes, toys, books, supplies, a crib, a changing table…"

"Whoa stop right there, Alice. You got me a crib?!" My jaw went slack from shock.

"Well of course I did. I had it especially made. And I also have some options for paint colors and such since you just have to let me design the nursery."

I groaned inwardly. I should have seen this coming.

"Pretty please, Bella. You have to let me do this for my almost-niece."

"Your almost-niece?"

"Well the baby will practically be my niece. She has to call me Auntie Alice, at least."

I laughed. "Of course she can, Alice. I'm sure you will spoil her rotten."

She giggled. "You know I will! Okay so I will be over in a few minutes with all the things I bought. I can't wait to show you!"

And with that she hung up. I passed the phone back to Edward and glared at him.

"Couldn't you have at least warned me about this?" I asked him.

He smiled at me and said, "Do you really think that would have made a difference? This is Alice we are talking about."

I crossed my arms and pouted anyway. I didn't like being surprised. Edward laughed at my expression and stood up. He held his hands out to me and I let him pull me into a standing position. He crushed me against him for a long moment and then kissed me gently on the lips, sending shivers down my spine. Then his head perked up as if he heard a noise.

"What is it?" I asked.

He smiled wickedly. "Alice is here."

I groaned and he kissed the top of my head. "C'mon, love, let's go see what mayhem she has in store. You know she means well."

I sighed. "Yes I know. But it's always too much."

He chuckled. "Well that's Alice for you."

I rolled my eyes at that. It was completely true, but I still loved her to death.

He took my hand and led me out the door and down the stairs just in time to answer the impertinent knocking coming from the front door.

I pulled the door open to find an impatient but excited Alice standing with her arms full of shopping bags overflowing with baby items.

"Oh Alice, you didn't."

"Oh yes I completely did. And this isn't even half of it. There's plenty more in the car. Edward, please go get as many bags as you can carry. Where should I take this Bella?"

I glared at Edward as he slipped past Alice to go out to her car. "You can take it upstairs to the spare bedroom. There shouldn't be much stuff in there."

"Okay, lead the way then Bella. Oh, hi Charlie!"

Charlie was just watching all this with a slack jaw. He gave Alice as much of a smile as he could since only half of his face cooperated at the moment. Charlie just adored Alice.

I made my way up the stairs once more, clinging to railing for dear life. I liked it better when I had Edward to help me. I managed to make it to the top in one piece and led Alice down the hall to the spare bedroom. There wasn't much in there, just a single bed and a small chest of drawers. Charlie never really had guests that stayed the night so the room was never in use.

Alice let out a small gasp when she saw it. "Oh Bella, it is just perfect! I love working with a blank canvas. I can already picture it in my mind!"

I knew it was already too late to stop her but I could try.

"Alice, I don't even know how long I'll be living here to need a full scale nursery. I was just going to keep it low key."

She set down what she was holding and swung around to face me with her hands perched on her tiny waist.

"Bella, that is completely beside the point. The point is that the baby will be living here for some time. Do you know how important the nursery is? It can have a huge effect on the baby. That's why you need soft colors and comforting images. It's soothing."

I knew I wasn't going to win this but I was stubborn. "But it's just wasting money," I whined.

She rolled her eyes and grinned. She knew she had me. "I have plenty of money to waste Bella."

I sighed. "But it's so much stuff."

"Ha, this plus what Edward is bringing up is only half of what I bought. The other half is going to my house. The baby needs a nursery there too since you're always over and because…" she let her sentence trail off.

"Because why?" I asked, morbidly curious now.

She shrugged. "Well my visions show several possibilities in the future. I just want to be prepared for any of them."

"Oh," I said softly. "Will you tell me?"

"Well they're just possibilities. And I don't think you should let them affect your decisions just now. So no I'm not going to tell you. Plus, I don't think Edward would want me to."

"Is that really necessary, Alice?" I turned around to see Edward behind me with his arms full of boxes. "Why even mention it?"

I scowled at him while Alice said, "She has a right to know that they exist, Edward. You can't protect her from everything."

"I also don't like being treated like a child," I said to both of them.

There was an awkward silence for a moment while we all stared at each other. I was about to say something more when Alice started unpacking items and opening boxes.

"Edward can you get that bed out of here for me? And then set up the crib when you're done?"

He nodded. "Bella, where do you want me to put the bed?"

I paused for a moment. "Disassemble it and put it in the attic I guess. I can't think of anything else to do with it."

Then he blurred and the bed was in pieces on the floor. I had to blink a few times to even take it in. He put the smaller pieces into an empty box and carried the large ones in two separate trips to the attic.

"Alice, what about the drawers?" I asked.

She pondered for a moment. "I suppose it can stay, at least for now. It doesn't clash too much and it never hurts to have room for more clothes."

Edward had returned and was quickly assembling the new crib while Alice was taping paint samples to the wall. I just stood there with nothing to do. Edward noticed this and disappeared for a moment, only to bring me back a chair.

"Sit," he said. "You need all the rest you can get."

I didn't get to protest because he went right back to work finishing the crib and starting on the next piece of furniture: a mahogany changing table.

Alice turned and faced me. "I didn't get a rocking chair since you have one in your room. I figured you'd want to use that instead. And which color do you like? I already know what it's going to be, but I thought you would still like to have a say."

"How thoughtful of you," I said somewhat sarcastically. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Well," she continued, "We have three shades of yellow, a light green, lavender, and a light pink. Esme liked the pink and the pale yellow and I prefer the bright yellow. What do you think?"

I looked over all the colors. Yes I was having a girl but I wasn't feeling the pink or the lavender. I liked the green because it reminded me of the outdoors, but my favorite was the soft yellow. It wasn't too bright or too pale and made me think of sunshine and smiles. And even though it was much too light to bear resemblance, the yellow still made me think of the golden color of Edward's eyes. Anything yellow or gold did. I couldn't help it.

"I like the sunshine yellow," I declared.

Alice smiled. "I knew you would. I would paint the entire room now, but I don't want to make it seem like we're going too fast. I don't want to do it all in one day anyway. That's not any fun."

I rolled my eyes. "Only you find this fun, Alice."

She pouted her bottom lip. "Not true, Esme adores this kind of stuff. She helped me design the room. And she went shopping with me to pick out clothes. Look in those bags to your right."

I reached into the bag and pulled out a little pink dress with bows and everything. My poor baby should not have to suffer too many ruffles and lace. But the next article of clothing I pulled out was a small white nightgown that was the softest thing I had ever felt. I rubbed it against my cheek and imagined my little girl in it. Tears formed inexplicably in my eyes as the feelings overwhelmed me. Stupid hormones.

Edward was at my side in an instant. "What's the matter, love?"

I wiped away a tear that threatened to overflow. "Nothing, it's just overwhelming. I'm going to be in charge of a little life. It's more tangible with all this stuff in front of me and in my hands. I'm scared."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "It's going to be okay, Bella. We're all here to help you. I know you'll be an amazing mother. You have nothing to fear."

Alice crouched in front of me and took my hands. "He's actually right. You have us. We're your support system and babysitting service. And no matter what the future brings, everything will be fine. I know that much."

I squeezed her cold hand in gratitude and turned to plant a kiss on Edward's cheek but got his lips instead. Heat traveled from my lips all the way down to my toes. The baby decided to make her little self known and began kicking me like crazy. Alice laid her hands flat on my belly and felt the little pounding.

I turned to watch her as she talked to my baby. "Hello little girl, I'm your Auntie Alice. Just wait, I'm going to spoil you and buy you the prettiest clothes and be the best aunt ever."

"How about the best godmother too?" I said with a smile.

Alice's entire face lit up. My decision was an easy, but spontaneous one, so there was no way she could have seen it coming. Nothing is better than surprising Alice.

"Really?!" she exclaimed as she started bouncing up and down.

I laughed and said, "Yes of course. There's no one else I would rather have as her godmother."

Alice squealed and pressed her ear against my tummy. "Hear that sweetheart? I get to be your godmother!"

Edward kissed me on the cheek again and I let out a large yawn. I hadn't realized how much time had gone by and it had been a long day.

"I think it's someone's bed time," Edward whispered.

"It's not that late," I countered. But it was completely contradicted another yawn that escaped my mouth.

"That's okay; I'll be back tomorrow to work on your room. I need to go over some details with Esme anyway and spend some quality time with my husband," Alice said as she got up to gather her things.

"And I have to leave with her for appearances, but I'll be back in a few minutes, love," Edward said as he helped me up from the chair.

"That's okay," I said, "I have to get Charlie settled and take a shower."

I followed Edward and Alice downstairs and to the front door to see them go. Charlie raised his hand in a feeble goodbye as they walked out the door. Edward kissed me quickly and left, taking my heart with him.

Charlie was already half asleep on the couch so I grabbed a blanket to cover him and watched as he dozed off with the television still on. I rolled my eyes and turned it off, giving Charlie a swift kiss on the forehead in passing.

I took a hot shower, relishing the feeling of the heat against my cold skin. When I was done, I rubbed my hair with the towel so it wasn't so wet and changed into a big tee shirt and comfy pajama pants with an elastic waist.

When I got to my room, I found my rocking chair occupied by a Greek god. He sat perfectly still with his eyes closed. I went up and sat on his lap, planting a kiss on his cool neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me as I curled up against him. We sat in comfortable silence. I was drifting off when he said,

"I love you, Bella. And I will play whatever role you want me to in your child's life."

I turned so he could see my face. "Well you're the only one I would ever want to be the father of my baby. Her biological father is gone forever, so there is no one I would want more than for you to be her father. That is, if you want to?"

I saw a look of surprise and shock flash across his feature. "Bella…are…are you sure? I don't know anything about being a…a father. I don't think I would be any good at it."

He was nervous. I smiled. "Well I don't really know anything about being a mother nor do I know if I'll be any good at it. I know as much as you do."

He looked skeptical. "I'm not sure Bella. I'm not sure it would be safe."

I kissed him on the cheek. "I trust you with my life, so I trust you with my daughter's. She will be ours. I'm sure of that. Just let it sink in."

He leaned back and relaxed a bit, tightening his hold on me.

"Me, a father; I never contemplated it. I wouldn't be nearly as good as Carlisle."

"That's okay, you would be you. And that's all I would ever ask for. I love you, Edward. I have faith in you. I just hope I can do it."

He kissed the top of my head and ran his fingers through my hair. "I don't doubt you in the slightest. Just relax and it will be natural to you. All you can do is hope for the best."

"Hope," I said. "Hope is nice, but there's no guarantee in it."

"Well there are no guarantees about what will happen, even with Alice seeing the future. But I can guarantee that I love you right now. And I…I will be her father to the best of my ability."

I smiled. "That's all I could ever hope for."

He carried me over to the bed and set me down. I crawled under the covers as he lay next to me. I turned on my side and he pulled me back against him. I molded myself against his marble body and sighed in contentment.

"Sleep my beautiful Bella. I love you with all that I am. And I promise to love your daughter like she was my own."

I whispered, "That's all I could ever ask for. I love you, Edward. I know you will love my daughter too."

And as he sang my lullaby, I let all my fears slip away as I fell into my dreams.

* * *

_Don't worry things will start picking up soon. But this chapter was very necessary. _

_As an incentive to head over to , I have yet to settle on a name for the baby, so I'm taking some suggestions on my forum. _

.?f=33&t=2124

Review me!


	11. Chapter 11:Too Perfect to Last

_

* * *

_

Hello. So I about fell off the face of the earth, and for that I apologize. Not only has life been crazy, but I had major writer's block and I lost interest to write. But after 5 months, a few kicks in the ass from some friends, Instead of Reality and Rebecka Alanna, I'm finally back on my feet and in business. And I know where Rebirth is heading finally. So hold on a bit longer and I promise more results. Move in is next week for college so that'll delay me but once that's done all should be well. Enjoy and review loves!

Disclaimer: You know the deal. Stephenie owns all. I just play.

* * *

Everything was too perfect. I knew it was. I had Edward, I had the Cullens back, and I had my baby nestled inside me. I was incredibly happy. But deep down, part of me knew that it couldn't last. This was too perfect to not be disturbed by something. And it was making me anxious.

Alice had come over to finish the nursery and I was watching her from my new rocking chair. Edward was out hunting with Jasper and Emmett, so Alice had brought Rosalie with her so Carlisle and Esme could have alone time.

The walls of my nursery were now a soft yellow and were complimented by the white and pink flowers painted on them. Along with my old rocking chair, the furniture in the room was a new changing table, crib, and dresser. The floor was covered in a large rug shaped like a daisy and the lamps had flowers on the shades. Alice was currently putting sheets on the crib's mattress and lining it with an assortment of stuffed animals. Rosalie was folding the new clothes and organizing them in the drawers. She had a wistful look on her face as she picked up a pretty little dress.

"Are you okay Rosalie?" I asked.

She sighed. "I'm fine, I suppose. It just makes me sad that I never got to do this. You know. I always wanted to have a beautiful little girl all of my own and pick out pretty clothes for her and dress her up. It's just bittersweet."

Alice went and sat next to her and rubbed her back. "I know what you mean. Sometimes I get that feeling, like I'm missing out on something, and how it would be nice to be able to have a child with Jasper. But I'm happy I have him and I just concentrate on that so I don't feel like I'm missing anything. I know Esme misses it too, especially since she had a child. But at least she has us, and, Bella, she's so excited for you and your baby."

"We all are, Bella," Rosalie added. "It almost makes us feel human again."

I blushed and my heart swelled. I had missed this. I had desperately missed my _family_. I belonged with them.

"So Bella, I'm really sorry that we can't throw you a shower considering the circumstances," Alice said while frowning. "But we want to make it up to you. We thought we could do a girls night. We could paint our nails and watch movies and order you take out and other fun things."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice you really don't have to…"

"Oh, but I do! Bella you have to have some sort of celebration. You're having a baby!"

"If you remember, parties for me usually don't tend to go well," I said cringing at the memory of my 18th birthday party.

Alice seemed to understand and nodded. "Well this won't be a party Bella. It'll just be a casual girl's night, I promise. Nothing too fancy."

I snorted. "Alice, I don't think you can do that."

She just gave me a look and I had no choice but to sigh in consent.

"Thank you Bella! I know it'll be so much fun!" she said as rushed to hug me.

After a few quiet moments of the girls folding more clothes and me rubbing my belly and feeling the baby kick, Rosalie spoke.

"Bella, have you made a choice yet? Do you know what you are to do once you have the baby?"

I had been desperately trying to avoid that subject. I hadn't made any decision yet and I didn't want to discuss it, so I just shook my head and looked down.

"Bella," Rosalie said seriously. "You need to decide soon. It's not something that can be a last minute decision. It needs careful planning and precautions."

"I know that. I've still got some time. I don't have to…change immediately after the baby is born if that's what I decide. I can take some time with her first."

"You could, I suppose. Just remember, time is slipping away quickly, Bella."

I didn't need another reminder that I was already physically several years older than Edward. But something else made me curious.

"Alice," I asked, "have you seen me changing?"

She shook her head. "I won't see it until you choose it, Bella. I've seen a variety of possibilities, but I've seen possibilities of your future back before we even met. Some things are more difficult to see. For example, I can see your daughter being born, but it's still not very clear and I couldn't give you the exact date or time or even place. I just know it's going to happen within the next month of course."

"Oh," was all I said. I was left with no answers still.

Alice and Rosalie chatted lightly for the rest of the time we put the nursery together. I was pensive and quiet for the most part. I knew I had a lot to think about. It was very unnerving that Alice hadn't seen my future clearly, at least the part about me having the baby. I would have thought that would be clear.

"Bella," Alice said startling me. "We're done."

I looked up and took in my surroundings. The nursery really was complete, and picture perfect at that. I ran my hand over the soft down quilt that would cover my baby girl when it was cold, and I held in my hands a tiny pair of designer booties that she would wear to compliment the little designer outfits Alice had already picked out and folded away in the drawers. She said that just because I didn't have much style didn't mean my daughter wouldn't, especially if she had Auntie Alice as her godmother and aunt.

Taking in that the nursery was finished, I felt a change inside me, like something had shifted. I had heard that fixing up the nursery was called nesting for the mother. Before I didn't know how a remodeling a room could cause any feelings whatsoever, but now I completely understood. Having a nursery made me feel like a mother, like I was ready for a child to come into my life. It was real and it was happening so quickly. The idea of someone calling me mom was finally starting to sink in for me. And so were the responsibilities. I was about to be in charge of another life, and it scared and excited me.

With everything finished, Alice and Rose left for home so they could have their turn to hunt. Alice left with a goodbye and a promise that my shower slumber party would be in a week. After they left, I took a long soothing bubble bath to soak away my worries. It did the trick.

Afterwards, I started to prepare dinner for four, since Billy and Jacob were coming over. There was a big game on tonight and it was much easier if Billy came over here to watch it. That of course meant Jake had to come along for the ride, which meant it would be a somewhat awkward night, since the last time I saw him I had turned him down.

I was just pulling out the lasagna, when I heard a car pull up the driveway. Charlie grunted that he would get the door. I watched carefully as he hauled himself off the couch and limped to the door. I was very proud of his progress and recovery. It scared me to think that he could have very easily died from the stroke. He had been very fortunate and for that I was grateful.

I heard Charlie greet Billy and Jacob before dropping back onto the couch. Jacob wheeled Billy over next to Charlie. The game was just starting so there was no way that those two were going to move an inch until it was over, so I put the lasagna and salads on trays to carry into the living room. I grabbed one tray and went to get the other but was surprised when Jacob got to it first.

"I can help," he mumbled. We set the trays in front of our fathers.

"We can take ours on the back steps outside if you want," I said. I could tell he was itching to talk in private.

He grabbed our plates while I got the drinks and we went out the back door and settled on the steps. We ate in silence for a few uncomfortable moments before I couldn't take it anymore.

"So how have things been, Jake?" I asked lightly.

"Fine," he answered in the same tone. "Things have been fine."

"Have all things been fine? The last time we talked there was a problem."

"A problem? You call my being in love with you a problem?!" he asked accusingly.

I turned crimson and shook my head quickly. "No no, I meant the Victoria problem. I didn't mean that…"

"Oh," was all he said. I saw a red flush creep across his cheeks and down his neck. "Um, we actually have not had any more trouble from her. I guess she gave up."

"That's good," was all I could manage. There was now an even bigger elephant in the room than before. After that, the only noises we made were the clanging of our silverware and the sloshing of our drinks. It was very unnerving to me. The baby was dancing inside me to the rhythm of my accelerated heartbeat. I rubbed my stomach gently to feel her tiny but profound kicks.

"So, um," Jake cleared his throat, "How have you been feeling? How is the baby?"

I kept my eyes on my bulging belly. "Things are fine. I had my checkup at the hospital yesterday and everything is fine and the baby is healthy. I couldn't ask for anything more."

I really couldn't. Everything was going perfectly with my pregnancy according to the doctor. I just needed to relax and eat healthy like I have been and everything should be fine. I was due in about four weeks, right before my birthday. I planned to go over to the Cullen's tonight because Carlisle wanted to check up on how I was doing as well. I didn't mind a second opinion, especially from someone with perfect accuracy and skill.

"That's good," Jake mumbled.

I sighed. "Jake, I don't want things between us to be like this. I mean, I know we haven't spent that much time together except for the first two weeks I was back, but I feel so comfortable with you. Like the brother I never had, but more. And maybe, if Edward hadn't come back, just maybe things could have been different. But he did, and I know you don't understand, but I love him. I really do, despite everything. He left to protect me and he always loved me. I already told you, and my answer is still the same."

"But Bella," Jake cut in, "maybe his intentions were good, which I find hard to believe for a bloodsucker, but I saw what he did to you. I probably didn't even see you at your worst. I can't even imagine that. But I saw the damage. You were so broken, so empty when I first picked you up at the airport. I could tell you were trying so hard to keep yourself composed, clutching your stomach and closing your eyes but I still saw through that. He hurt you. Why would you ever chance your sanity and your heart again? And your baby as well? That I don't understand. I can't just let this go."

"There's nothing to chance, Jacob. Without him, I will always be like that. The only way for me to be whole is with him."

He grabbed my hands with his large warms ones. "Bells, I could have made you happy. You could have a normal life. The difference in two weeks was significant."

I tried to pull my hands away but he wouldn't let me. "Jacob, we've been through this before and I don't want to again." I was getting frustrated at him. I felt so overwhelmed and anxious. My back was hurting from sitting on the steps and I had a million things to worry about and I didn't need Jacob riding me like this. Suddenly I was bawling before I could stop it.

Jacob looked surprised and worried. He let go of my hands and put his arm around me. "Bells, Bells, I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you this upset, please don't cry. I'm just trying to take care of you and your baby. I just want what is best. I'm sorry."

I leaned my head into his shoulder and cried into his shirt for a minute before coming to my senses.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just stupid hormones, that's all. They make me get all emotional."

He let out a chuckle. "I really am sorry, Bells. But I'm here. I'll be here no matter what. You have another option."

"Even if my heart stops beating?" I asked cautiously.

"Even if what? Your heart? Do you mean…Bella, are you serious?" He stood up and looked down at me incredulously.

I shrugged my shoulders, feigning an attempt at nonchalance. "I don't know now, but it's a possibility. I love him. I want to be with him forever."

Jacob was clearly in shock. He ran his fingers through his hair, and turned his back to me for a long moment. He put his hands on the back of his head and inhaled sharply. Then he spun around so fast he blurred a bit. I clutched my stomach to stop my heart from pounding.

"Bella," he said in a dangerously calm voice. "Before I even remind you that you now have a human child you will be caring for, you doing...that, would violate the treaty with my tribe. If you do that, then we have no choice but to attack you and the Cullens, for the safety of your child and father and for every human in Forks and the entire area. You would be endangering everyone. Even if you left, the treaty would be broken forever, and we would hunt you down."

"Hunt me down?" my voice cracked as I questioned him. "You would kill me, Jake?"

He turned away to gaze off into the distance. "You wouldn't be you anymore. The Bella I know would be gone, her humanity scattered to the wind. Everything good about you would be gone. And I won't have a monster living in her body."

Fresh tears filled my eyes. "I would still be me. That's not fair Jacob."

"Fair?" he almost yelled and spun towards me. "How is that fair?"

Before I could blink, he was directly in front of me. His eyes had gone completely black and bloodshot and the expression on his face sent a shiver down my spine in fear. Jacob grabbed my shirt in his hands and lifted me slightly off the ground so I was inches from his face.

"How is it fair to watch you die, Bella?" he said almost menacingly. "To watch you become my enemy, to become cold and heartless, to become a killer, one of them, to be so selfish to put your child in harm's way? How is that fair?" He let out a low growl and I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I felt his hands shake, almost vibrating, then watched his whole body do the same.

And then Jacob was across the other side of the backyard thrown against a tree, which made a cracking noise as he hit it. Since Jacob had been holding me in the air some distance, I fell back down to the concrete stairs and hit them hard. The small of my back collided with the sharp edge of the top step and I cried out. Pain shot up my spine and down my legs, blurring my vision. I felt cold hands on the sides of my face and then around my body, lifting me in the air. I could just barely make out a face.

"Edward?" I said faintly.

"Bella, love, are you okay? Can you hear me? Does it hurt?" Edward asked frantically.

Before I could respond, he growled, "You stay away from her Jacob Black. Or I will personally see to your death."

I heard Jacob snarl right back at Edward. "Well since you're already going to see to Bella's death, won't you be a bit preoccupied?"

"Shut up, dog. Look what you've done to her. If she's hurt, you will pay. Learn to control your temper," Edward said in a dangerously low voice.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain low in my body that seemed to wrap itself around my baby. I moaned and clutched my bulging stomach.

"What's wrong, Bella? Talk to me, love," Edward whispered to me.

"The baby, the baby, something's wrong. Oh God, please no," I moaned as another pain swept through my abdomen and lower back.

"Take a deep breath, sweetheart, I'll get you to Carlisle. I'm sure Alice is already on her way with a car. Hang on." Edward's voice kept me from drowning. I clung to it.

"Dog, you tell Charlie I came and took Bella to my house for awhile. Tell him everything is fine. Don't upset him, he doesn't need that."

"Bells," Jacob moaned, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

But I couldn't respond because Edward had already carried me out to the driveway, where a yellow Porsche was waiting for us. He opened the door and gracefully slid me on the backseat so my head was resting in his lap.

"Drive, Alice," he commanded.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay," she said.

I moaned again and wrapped my arms around my stomach, as if I could protect my unborn daughter.

"Hurry," I whispered before everything went black.

* * *

_Cliffhanger! Dun dun dunnnnn. Reviews por favor. _


	12. Chapter 12: Tragedy in Waiting

I drifted in and out of a black haze, feeling mostly nothing, hearing faint noises but nothing clear. The only thing that was recognizable was the sweet lull of an angel's voice. It was warm and reassuring so I clung to it. I knew I had to come out of my numbness soon. Something important was happening and I needed to be there for it.

I finally awoke to the sound of beeping and hushed voices. I opened my eyes slowly to a bright white room. I could feel the tube that ran across my face and into my nostrils supplying me oxygen, but otherwise I couldn't feel any pain. My lower half felt slightly numb, and this scared me.

"Bella?" Edward was next to me in a flash, stroking my forehead. "Oh sweetheart, are you alright? Are you in any pain?"

"Is the baby okay?" I asked frantically, since that was the only sentence my mind could formulate at the moment.

"Yes, she is fine and healthy, but there are a few complications with you," he said as he reached for my hand and squeezed it gently. His perfect face was etched with worry and fear and it scared me.

I was relieved that my baby was okay but I still started to hyperventilate a bit and the monitor gave away my racing heart.

"What it is? What's wrong?" I whispered. I had never been so scared before in my life.

Just then a female doctor came in. "Hello Ms. Swan, my name is Dr. Taylor. I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling?"

I felt so disoriented but so alert at the same time. I didn't know how I was and I was feeling scared.

"I'm okay I think," I said a little groggily. "Just tell me what's wrong. Is my baby okay?"

"Your baby is fine. She sustained no apparent injuries. But you did. It's not too serious, but there are a few things that have to be done."

Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Just tell me."

Dr. Taylor flipped through papers on a clipboard. "Well, when you slipped and landed on the stairs, you hit a nerve in your back which could have paralyzed you if you had really damaged it, but you only pinched it. We have given you medicine so you can't feel anything at the moment, but you will have 'pins and needles', so to say, and some sharp pains occasionally in your legs and hips."

I sighed. I could live with that if my baby was okay.

"Is that all?" I asked.

The doctor didn't smile. "Well, the fall caused a bit of vaginal bleeding and you may have gone into premature labor, but we can't be sure. Everything is fine, but you'll need to stay on bed rest, most likely until the baby is born."

I couldn't help the tears that welled up in my eyes. Bleeding? Bed rest? How could I have been so stupid and careless? What kind of mother was I? Clearly, I was not meant to be one.

"Sweetheart, don't cry. Everything's okay," Edward said gently as reached up to cup my cheek in his cold hand. He turned to the doctor and asked, "Is that all?"

She nodded and said, "That's everything. If something else comes up, we'll let you know. But as of now, you can take her home. I'll notify a nurse to come check her out one last time then she is free to go. She needs to stay off her feet at almost all times except when absolutely necessary, such as going to the bathroom. And make sure she gets her vitamins and eats healthily as well to help her get her strength up before the baby is born. If she has any complications, bring her in immediately."

Edward nodded and thanked her while I was incapable of speech, the tears falling freely down my face. I was so scared I had messed up and that something would go wrong when the baby was born. I was in shock.

As soon as she closed the door, Edward sat on the edge of my bed and pulled me into his cold embrace. I clung to his shirt and sobbed, with my other arm wrapped around my stomach.

"Bella, love, everything is going to be alright. You heard the doctor, you and the baby are fine. We just have to keep an eye on you. You also have Carlisle for anything you need. He wanted to be here, love, but it would have been too risky for him to come to the hospital. We can't have everyone knowing we are here. It wouldn't be safe. But as soon as you get discharged I'll take you back to him so he can examine you himself. It'll be fine, please don't worry. It's not your fault, sweetheart. It's the dog's and I will make sure he pays for his mistakes."

I shook my head. "No, no, don't hurt Jacob. He couldn't help it. And it's my fault anyway since I said stupid things to make him angry. I should have known better. I put my baby in danger, it's my fault. I'm going to be a terrible mother."

"Bella, look at me," he said seriously as he lifted my face up. "It is not your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself for this. If anyone is to blame, I am. I meant to save you from him and I didn't. I let you fall. I wasn't fast enough, I…"

Just then there was a knock on the door, stopping Edward from finishing his blatantly false speech. A nurse opened the door with a clipboard in her hand. "Is now a good time?" she asked.

"It's fine, please come in," Edward said as he disentangled me from his arms.

"Alrighty then, I'm just going to take your vitals and do a quick ultra sound and then you are free to go home," the nurse said.

Edward held my hand as the nurse took my blood pressure, listened to my heart and lungs, and finished my other vitals. I couldn't help but hold my breath as she poured the cool gel on my exposed stomach and took the ultra sound. Edward and I both trained our gaze on the screen. I needed to see for myself that my little girl was okay. The nurse moved the transducer around on my stomach for a moment until she found the most beautiful sound of my baby's fluttering heartbeat. I could see her tiny little outline on the black and white screen and she was sucking on her tiny thumb. More tears welled up in my eyes, both in relief and in sheer joy. I was overwhelmed with so many emotions at once. Edward kissed my forehead and stroked my hair.

"Everything is fine, she appears to be healthy and developing normally," the nurse said with a smile. She signed my chart. "You are free to leave, Ms. Swan. I'll bring a wheelchair to the room for you."

"Thank you," I whispered. Edward kissed my forehead again then kissed me softly on the lips, spreading warmth throughout my entire body. He stayed with his forehead leaning against mine for a few moments.

"I'm sorry," he said gently.

Before I could protest, the nurse came in with the wheelchair. I made a move to get out of bed myself but Edward stopped me with his hand. He walked around so he was on the correct side, gently and effortlessly lifted me out of bed and into the wheelchair before the nurse could say anything. He then proceeded to wheel me out of the hospital.

"How are we getting home?" I asked him as swiveled my head to glance at him.

"Carlisle and Esme came to pick us up. They are waiting at the entrance," he said.

Sure enough they were. Edward picked me up again and laid me on the backseat and then proceeded to get in the car on the other side so I could lay my head on his lap.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked with the tone of both a doctor and a concerned father.

"Sore and exhausted," I answered truthfully. "But I'm just relieved that my baby is safe and fine. I can bear anything else for that."

Esme reached back and took my hand between both of hers. "Hopefully this was the worst of it. We will do everything we can to make you comfortable, Bella. You will not want for anything, I promise, sweetheart. We'll make you forget you're on bed rest. You don't even want to hear the list Alice has already made for you."

I groaned and couldn't help but smile a bit. Whatever Alice had in store was probably going to be torturous. I could already see the marathon manicure sessions planned and the food-filled sleepovers just waiting to happen. I was in for it. But I couldn't dwell on it long because I was just too tired to even think. All I wanted to do was sleep.

Edward caressed my face and hair gently. His cool hand made the fear and pain go away, and I shut my eyes to the world and slept.

When I woke up, I found myself in the Cullen's living room, sprawled out on the plush couch. The glass walls of the house told me it was nighttime and there was a certain quiet about the house. For a moment, I was scared that this had all been a dream and the Cullens had not really returned and I was alone. But before I could begin to panic, a delicate voice chimed,

"Bella, are you awake now sweetheart?"

I turned my head to see Esme gliding gracefully down the wide staircase. She came over and sat on the chair perched near my head. I can only guess that had originally been Edward's post but he seemed to have disappeared.

Esme seemed to have read my expressions because she said, "I sent them hunting, they were all so stressed out and looking a bit too pale, Edward especially. I told them I was perfectly capable of caring for you myself, but Rosalie stayed too, just in case. She's out in the garage working on one of her cars. But that's okay, it gives me a chance to talk to you. I haven't had much a chance for that since we returned."

I struggled to sit up on the couch so I could be more level, so Esme quickly retrieved another pillow from the loveseat and helped prop it behind me so I was more comfortable.

"Are your blankets warm enough as well, dear? And can I get you anything to eat or drink? We stocked the fridge for you so don't ever be afraid to ask."

I smiled, appreciating having a mother-figure back in my life. "My blankets are fine, but a glass of water would be nice, thank you."

She blurred for a moment and returned with the glass of water. I sipped it while she spoke.

"Bella, I know you must feel shaken by today's events. Hearing that something might be wrong with your child is the worst news a mother can receive. But I feel like there's something else bothering you. Will you talk to me about it?"

Here, alone with Esme, I felt so vulnerable and exposed. She was the only member of the Cullen family who truly understood what I was going through. And besides that, Esme was like a second mother to me. I missed Renee terribly, but I felt like this would be too much for her to comprehend, especially since I couldn't tell her the entire truth about the Cullens. I felt all my defenses crumbling to the ground and broke down right then and there.

I tried to talk through the sobs, but my words were drowned out by the tears and hiccups. "I-I-I am such a…b-bad mother…I almost hurt…I c-can't do this…"

Esme quickly shifted onto the couch, pulling me into her embrace so that I could lean on her shoulder. She stroked by hair and rocked me in her arms.

"Dear heart, it isn't your fault. You are not a bad mother by any means. Your baby is healthy, and all you have to do is rest. It was all an accident, these things happen."

"But it's worse than that Esme. I keep putting myself before my baby. I got Jake angry and put her in danger, and if I let Edward change me, then I will be the worst danger possible to her. How can I endanger my own daughter? I wouldn't be able to be near her and she will need her mother. I don't want to be flighty like my own mother. I love her to death, but sometimes I wish things had been different. I had to take care of her all the time. I don't want my daughter to have to take care of anyone before she has to, and I don't want her life to be at stake. But I love you all and I want to be with Edward for eternity. It just all doesn't seem feasible. I can't damn my child, Esme. Nothing makes sense anymore. I don't know what to do."

Esme held me close for a quiet moment. "You already sound like a mother, worrying about every little thing. You will want everything to be perfect for your precious daughter, but it can't always be like that, sweetheart. You can try your hardest, but nothing ever goes according to plan. I don't know what I'd do if I were you, but just know that you have my support no matter what your choice. As a mother, I know that you want to give your child the best life possible, even if you have to sacrifice things for yourself. But Bella, don't sacrifice everything. Your happiness matters too. We have suffered throughout your absence just as I know you have throughout ours. I don't want that pain to come back into any of our lives if it doesn't have to. But I understand that your daughter comes first. Everything will fall into place I'm sure, sweetheart. But for now, just rest. That's all you can do for your baby now."

I settled back onto Esme's shoulder and closed my eyes, trying to let my fears escape me for a brief moment. My heart was being pulled in two very different directions. I knew my baby had to come first, but I could not ignore the longings of my own heart. I needed Edward to survive. The Cullens were my rock. Was there a way to make it all work? If there was, it had yet to make itself known to me.

Lying there, I took one of Esme's cool hands in my own and laid it on top of my bulging stomach so that she could feel the circus going on inside.

Her face lit up and she let out a small gasp. "Oh Bella, that is remarkable and amazing. Babies are truly miracles. I remember when I was pregnant with my little boy. He had my heart from the very beginning. I still miss him to this day. I will always dream of what his life could have been like. But at the same time, without that tragedy I never would have jumped off the cliff and Carlisle wouldn't have changed me. I can't imagine my life without him or my family now. It was a difficult trade-off. But with all the love in my life, I can't say I regret what my life has been. I will always miss my baby though."

We were still for another moment, listening to the melody of the raindrops as they hit the roof of the house. I wondered what my life would have been like if I hadn't gotten pregnant, or even still, if Luke was still alive. I could have had a different family and my baby would have had her human father to grow up with. But my heart would have always been trapped in the past. It would have been hard to live with that.

It was nice to have had some alone time with Esme. She had given me a lot to think about. I didn't know where I was going just yet, but I knew I'd always have her support and that was comforting.

Our quiet peace was broken when the sliding glass door leading to the backyard was flung open. I jumped a little as the door slammed from the force of Edward's strength. He was dripping wet and looked frightened out of his mind. Before Esme or I had a chance to ask him what was wrong, the rest of the Cullens were right behind him. But what was strange was that Jasper had come in carrying Alice in his arms. Her eyes were far away from this room and her body was entirely limp in his arms.

"What's wrong with Alice?" I asked worriedly. Esme had already gotten up to go find towels for them all and blankets for Alice. "Edward what is going on?" I asked again.

But he didn't answer me. His eyes were darting back and forth like he was blind and could not see, and he was clutching the sides of his head. It was Carlisle that answered me.

"We think that Alice is having some sort of breakdown. She must be so terribly engulfed in the vision that it has put her in some strange state of unconsciousness. From what he was saying as we ran here, Edward cannot make out much of what she is seeing. He is trying so hard to make sense of what she is seeing."

"How long as she been like this?" Esme asked from behind me as she handed everyone towels to dry off with.

"It's been several minutes at least," Emmett said. "She had run off after her prey alone, and when we went to find her, she was lying on the ground moaning. We didn't wait long to bring her back here."

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked, looking from Edward to Carlisle.

"I think we can only wait and see if she comes out of this. This has never happened before," Carlisle said with an undertone of worry in his voice.

We all watched Alice as Jasper sat in the loveseat holding her close to him, whispering in her ear, trying to calm her. Nothing happened for a long moment until Edward broke out of his reverie first and rushed over to me, wrapping me in his embrace. I didn't question it but just held him to me, breathing him in. The rain made his scent intense and I was overwhelmed by its sweetness.

Finally, Alice jerked and her eyelids fluttered several times before she was truly out from her vision.

Jasper said, "Alice, love?"

But she didn't look at him; she trained her gaze on me. Her eyes were large and sad.

"Oh, Bella. Oh no," she said as she broke into dry, heaving sobs into Jasper's chest.

My heart started racing with terror. "Alice what did you see?" I asked frantically.

She just shook her head. "I'm not entirely sure, but it was bad. She's coming for you, Bella. You're not safe."

"What? Who?" I asked.

"Victoria."

Ok, so no one told me college was going to be this difficult. I have two term papers due this week alone. I'm tearing out my hair and drinking more caffeine than I ever thought was imaginable. So I'm terribly sorry for the cliffhanger and the wait, but here it is! I hope it's what you were waiting for.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight and the characters. I'm just playing with them and mean no harm.

The lyrics and chapter title are from OAR's Tragedy in Waiting.

R&R loves!


	13. Chapter 13: Into the Nothing

I really have no excuses at this point, but I sincerely apologize for my hiatus. My motivation for writing fanfiction has dimmed, most unfortunately, because life has just been too hectic. College is quite demanding, especially for English majors, when it comes to writing. But anyway, I feel terrible leaving you all hanging. I hate it when authors do that, but now I understand. I'm going to try my best to finish this story. I make no promises on how long it might take, but I am going to do my best. I know where I want it to go and end, it's just getting there that is difficult. It might end sooner than I wanted, but that's just how it goes. I'm sorry.

Anyway, I've had most of this chapter done for awhile and it is finally done. It's the first time I've done something in this story outside Bella's POV. So it's basically the last chapter, but from Alice and Edward's POV. I couldve kept going and continued the scene, but I felt like that would take too long and I'd never post so I needed to get this up now. So sorry for more cliffhangers, but at least you get more info from this! Enjoy.

Title: Into the Nothing by Breaking Benjamin

Disclaimer: I claim nothing, it's Stephenie's etc.

* * *

APOV

"There will be a small herd to the east and it is mine," I called to the other members of my family hunting with me. Their silence was consent and I took off in a different direction, giving Jasper a quick smile before I dashed off. I inhaled deeply and let my instincts take over. I could smell the blood of the deer near the moving waters of the river. The scent wasn't the most appetizing, but Edward did not want to be very far from Bella so we had no choice but to hunt nearby. This was about as good as it was going to get.

My legs carried me in the direction of the creatures. Out here, I was free of my human façade and could let the feral creature inside me run free. It was a giddy beast today that was in need of satiation. I found my prey exactly where I had foreseen it to be. I crouched low behind a tree and waited until the right moment. Instinct proved true and I pounced with the utmost grace upon a huge stag. I quickly took him down and drained his blood in a matter of minutes.

I went to go after the next deer when a strange sensation rippled through my entire body. I stopped short and waited, expecting a vision to overcome me. It didn't. Nothing happened. I shrugged it off and continued hunting. As I was running to catch up to the deer that had run away from me, the sensation ran through my body again and, like a mist, wrapped itself around my mind.

Suddenly, everything went black.

I was falling into some abyss inside my mind unlike anything I had ever experienced before. I fought to find sight of something, but nothing came. I couldn't panic though. I couldn't even feel my body. I was trapped in my mind, just falling. I wanted to scream, but there was no sound.

And then I could see. I was standing in the pouring rain outside a large rock formation in an unfamiliar forest. I walked toward the rocks and saw a discreet opening among them. I ran toward them and slipped inside. My enhanced vision immediately adjusted to the semi-darkness, but I could see nothing noteworthy. I wandered a bit further into the cave until I finally heard a noise. First, there was the sound of quick footsteps barely touching the ground that seemed to be barely there. Then I heard a noise that went directly to my heart. It was a bloodcurdling scream, followed by panting and whimpering. I knew that scream, heard it in my visions before. I ran as fast as I could toward the noise and heard a male voice say he heard them coming. I ignored him and ran until I found where they were.

In a small room of what seemed to be a network of caves, there was a single lantern casting light from the center, barely illuminating the walls and not even touching the ceiling. My dead heart nearly ripped apart at the scene. Two male vampires were standing toward the back of the cave, looking ready to leave at the next instant. A female with fiery red hair was bending over a small human body, which was making whimpers and breathing heavily, clearly in pain. The female vampire slapped the human and stood upright to reveal her face, but I knew who she was even before that. Her hair told me that it was Victoria. As Victoria stood up, I could see who she had been leaning over, but again, I had already known who it was because I knew that sweet scent of freesias and something else that had no name.

Bella's face was contorted in pain and she was leaning up and clutching her stomach.

Victoria snarled at her companions. "We're not leaving until I finish what I came here to do."

She grabbed Bella's arm and yanked it away from her stomach. The she leaned down and sunk her razor sharp teeth into the soft flesh of Bella's arm, causing her to cry out in even more pain.

I wanted to cry out myself but there was nothing I could do but watch. This felt like so much more than just a normal vision. I truly felt like I was here and this was happening. I didn't know what to do. I was suspended in a horrific nightmare with nowhere to go.

Suddenly, Victoria's henchmen were gone. They'd fled out the back of the cave using an entrance I couldn't see. Victoria looked angry but continued to drink from Bella until she heard the fast-paced footsteps coming toward the cave. She drank for a second longer but pulled away to whisper into Bella's ear.

"If I cannot finish sucking your blood until you are dry, then I'll just have to end your life a bit faster. It may not be the exact ending to my revenge as I had planned it, but it does the job quite nicely. You are dead and your little vampire's heart will be broken just as mine was when he took my James. But don't worry, I'll make it quick and painless for you now."

Victoria poised her mouth to bite off Bella's head when she was overtaken by a blurred figure.

Before I could see who it was, my vision started to blur. I could hear a combination of screams coming from Bella and Victoria and an unnamed person but I couldn't see them. I felt like I was falling away into a black abyss. The screaming went away and all my senses were numb.

"Alice, love, please answer me. Can you hear me?"

I would know the voice of my beloved anywhere. I followed it out of the darkness.

EPOV

Hunting was typically an uneventful activity and I liked it that way. I could break away from my family and have time alone to think and to just give in to my primal senses. Today I did more of the thinking. My mind was swirling with possibilities and worries about Bella and her child. I didn't know what she wanted or what was going to happen. I knew she had decisions to make and that I had to let her make them, but I wasn't sure if I could survive losing her again. But I might have to if that is what she chooses for her daughter.

I veered away from the rest of my family to find food. I quickly sought out a herd of deer and drained them quickly until I was full. Just as I was finishing off the last of them, there was almost a cry inside my mind. From familiarity, I knew it was Alice being drawn into a vision and I was ready to be attentive to its contents. But no images came. I searched out and found actual darkness radiating from Alice's mind. There were no thoughts or images of a vision that I could find. I immediately panicked, and raced toward the mental voices of my other family members.

Emmett was the first person I found. He was crouched up in a tree looking for prey. "Emmett," I asked, "Where is Alice? Have you seen her?"

He shook his head and called down. "I haven't seen her since we split up. Why? Can't you just read her mind and find her that way?"

"Something's wrong. I can't read her mind or see whatever is going on in her head. Her mind is radiating darkness. We need to find her immediately. Do you know where Carlisle and Jasper are?"

He leapt down from the tree and landed in front of me. "I heard Jasper back that way and Carlisle is not far ahead of me."

I nodded. "I'll go find Carlisle then and you go find Jasper. And look for Alice as well. I know something has gone terribly wrong."

He turned and was gone. I ran the other way, following Carlisle's mental voice and listening for any noises. I barely bothered to watch was in the way and often plowed through branches and bushes, speeding to reach Carlisle. I found him finishing off a large stag. When he heard me, his first reaction was defensive over his food, and turned toward me ready to attack. As soon as he saw it was me, he immediately reverted to his composed self and dropped the carcass.

"What it is, Edward?" he asked.

"It's Alice. Something has happen. I can't read her mind or see her vision. It's only black. I don't know what is going on, but it's not right."

"Then we need to find her," he said worriedly. "I know she was east of here. We can trace her scent."

We started running east, trying to pick up on Alice's trail. Eventually we crossed her scent and follow it quickly.

In my mind, I heard Emmett say, "I've got Jasper and we've picked up on yours and Alice's trails. We're probably not too far behind."

"Have you found her? What's wrong with her Edward?" Jasper was thinking frantically.

I obviously couldn't respond mentally and until I could see them, I did not want to yell across the forest just in case whatever was wrong with Alice was another creature.

Her scent suddenly was very potent and I knew she had to be close by.

"Alice," I said in a low voice. "Alice, can you hear me?"

I had no response, mentally or verbally. I was very scared. What could possibly be wrong with her that I couldn't hear her thoughts? Unless she was…no that was impossible. I could somehow sense her still. She was here, I knew it.

"Alice? Please answer me," I said once more, trying to stay calm.

I inhaled once more to follow her scent and walked forward five feet and three to the left when I saw her. She was sprawled on the ground and was twitching and made a whimpering noise every few seconds. I quickly knelt beside her and took her into my arms.

"Alice, Alice, can you hear me? Please Alice, please hear me."

No response, but the whimpering and twitching continued.

I didn't know what to do. I was starting to panic. I attempted desperately to reach out and read her thoughts but there was nothing, almost as if she was on so completely different wavelength. I shook her gently and touched her face and eyes to try to make her come to, but it was useless. I couldn't think, couldn't move or even breathe. It wasn't until I heard my name being called that I snapped back into focus.

"Edward? Answer us!" came the voices of my family.

"I'm here," I called back. My brain wouldn't form any other words. But it wasn't necessary. They found me instantaneously.

Jasper was there first, taking Alice out of my arms and into his own. He cradled her to his chest and tried to get a response out of her by crooning her name in her ear, but once again to no avail. I watched motionlessly until Carlisle and Emmett appeared moments later.

"Edward, what happened? What's wrong?" Carlisle asked, unable to maintain his perfect calm.

"I don't know, I found her like this. I can't hear her at all." I replied.

"We should get her back to the house immediately," he said, trying to keep the panic from creeping into his voice.

He walked over to Jasper and touched his shoulder. Jasper nodded, and was up and running in less than a second. We followed closely on his heels. The rain that had been drizzling before was now coming down heavily but that did not slow us down. There were few times when we had been so concentrated, running so intently. It was frightening. And this thought only made me run even faster.

In a matter of moments, we were back at the house. I reached the back door first and opened it swiftly. As I entered the living room, I barely took note of Bella and Esme, or even that I was soaking wet. I was desperately trying to break through the darkness in Alice's mind. I closed my eyes and clutched the sides of my head, focusing only on Alice. I saw a whirl of color flash before my eyes, almost as if I had broken through, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come. I concentrated again and saw dark red. But that was all I could get. And then suddenly, the darkness vanished, and Alice's mind was just blank, not dark or dead, just empty of thought.

I blinked and came back to reality. The first thing I noticed was Bella staring intently at me, her brow furrowed, big brown eyes worried and scared. I rushed to her and wrapped my arms around her, hoping she did not mind that I was wet. She didn't seem to, only held me tighter. I kissed her hair, breathing in the smell that both enraptured and tortured me.

Before I could say anything about Alice's mind, her eyes fluttered open.

Her thoughts came rushing out like a waterfall and I could hear her, or, rather, see the images that were sporadically running through her mind.

Jasper said, "Alice, love?"

But all I was focused on was the blood. I saw blood in her thoughts. Blood on a person, on a torso. And that was all I needed to see to know who it was. I tried not to go into shock. It took all self-control I had to not break down and lose myself. I just breathed in Bella's scent to distract me. But the mixing of both the scent of her blood and the image I knew to be her mangled body did not go well together for my tolerance.

"Oh, Bella. Oh no," Alice said as she broke into dry, heaving sobs into Jasper's chest.

"Alice what did you see?" Bella asked frantically. I could hear and feel her heartbeat pick up its pace. It only added to my torture.

She just shook her head. "I'm not entirely sure, but it was bad. She's coming for you, Bella. You're not safe."

"What? Who?" Bella asked. I already knew the answer.

"Victoria."


End file.
